


Darla's Childe - Book One Complete

by red_jacobson



Series: Darla's Childe [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Starts prior to Welcome to the Hellmouth, when Darla turns Xander and gets far more than she was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Darla’s Childe  
CODES: M/F, F/F, MFF+, Oral, Anal, BDSM, NC>Cons  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: Xander/Darla; other characters and pairings  
DISCLAIMER: Of course they don’t belong to me, I wish they did; I’d treat them a hell of a lot better than the Crack head and the others.  
SPOILERS: None  
SETTING: The Summer before Welcome to the Hellmouth  
FEEDBACK: Of course, if feeds the muse, and helps me write faster.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was actually written back in 2008/2009, so, hopefully my writing has improved since then. I'm just collecting it and posting it here because I'm working on a short story that takes place in this Universe.

The Bronze  
Thursday, August 22nd, 1996

The Bronze was starting to fill up on the Thursday before school started. Xander Harris was sitting at the table he usually shared with Willow and Jesse. They hadn’t arrived yet, which wasn’t unusual, they were never as anxious to get out of their houses as he was. He sat back, looking for familiar faces, but, the only person he recognized was one of Cordy’s sheep. Aura he thought her name was, she was hot enough, but, a typical stuck up little rich bitch. 

He drank his soda slowly, not having enough money to go wild tonight. ‘As usual, any money I manage to make, working my ass off every day, mowing lawns, running errands, whatever, the fuckers take for their booze! I can’t wait to get the hell out of here! Only three more years, and I’m getting out! I won’t let this place eat me up like it did to the fuckers!”

 

Darla stood in the doorway, looking around for her night’s entertainment, and not really being impressed by the current selection. ‘Well, it’s early yet’, she mused, ‘maybe somebody will catch my eye later.’ Walking to the bar, she noticed somebody sitting at a table towards the back. His aura of anger was intriguing, as well as the darkness she felt in him. ‘This one has potential; let’s see if he’s worthy.’

Walking up to the dark haired young man, she smiled at him and said, “Hi, I’m Darla, is this seat taken?”

Looking up, Xander was struck by the attractive blonde standing there. ‘Hmmm, long hair, t-shirt, holy crap! No bra, and, is it cold in here? And tight jeans. Wow! Oh, she’s waiting for an answer, seat, taken….’ “Oh, no, not at all, sit, please, I’m Xander!”

‘Oh, way to go, lunkhead! It’s no wonder Willow and Amy are the only girls who will talk to you, as smooth a talker as you are! Well, she’s sitting, that’s a good sign.’ 

“So, Darla, are you a student at Sunnydale?”

“Actually, yes, I’m starting my sophomore year next week. My family just moved into town a couple of weeks ago. We moved here from San Francisco, and, it’s quite a change! How about you, are you going to school here?”

After chatting for a while, Darla glanced at her watch, and said, “Shit! It’s almost 9 o’clock; I’ve got to get going! Listen, Xander, I’ve enjoyed talking to you, and, if you aren’t busy tomorrow, maybe you can come over to my parent’s apartment and we can hang out, okay?”

“Uh, wow! Sure, that would be great; I’m not doing anything tomorrow. Where is your address?”

Darla laughed quietly, “You’re not going to believe this, but, actually, I’m not too sure of the address, it’s one of the apartment buildings on the edge of town. I can get there, but, I don’t have the address memorized yet. Tell you what, here is my cell phone number, call me tomorrow after 10 o’clock, I’ll give you the address then, okay?”

Taking the slip of paper, Xander sat there watching as she hurried out the door. He was still in a daze a few minutes later as Willow and Jesse walked up to the table and sat down.

As soon as the doors of the Bronze closed behind her, Darla put on a burst of speed, heading for Willy’s to get something to eat. ‘I’ve got too much to do tonight to waste time hunting, I’ve got to find an apartment and get it set up for tomorrow. That boy has potential, and I can’t wait to see if I can’t bring it out. I’ve got a feeling he could even rival Angelus!  
XXXX

Chapter Two

The Next Morning  
August 23rd, 1996  
Xander's House

The next morning, Xander was pacing around his room, waiting to call Darla. He had gotten up at 6 am, and had showered and dressed, and changed, and changed, until he finally just settled on a black pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Eventually the clock hit 10 o’clock, and he raced to the phone. With shaking fingers, he called the phone number, praying that he wasn’t the victim of a cruel joke.

“Hello?” It was her voice! Xander released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Uh, Hi Darla, it’s me, Xander?”

“Hi! Xander, I’m so happy to hear your voice, are you going to be able to get over here? I can’t wait to see you again!”

“Sure, I’m looking forward to seeing you too, but, I, uh, need the address first?”

Her laugh was music to his ears, as she gave him the address, as well as directions to the Apartment complex. Saying he would leave right away and be at her door within an hour, he hung up the phone and raced for his bicycle, cursing the fact that he wasn’t old enough to have a car yet.

Sunnydale AcresApartment Complex  
40 Minutes Later

Darla smiled in anticipation as she heard Xander coming toward her door. 

‘I am going to enjoy this, Xander! You are going to make an amazing Childe, maybe even better than Angelus, as long as I don’t feed any gypsy girls to you. And, it’s been a long time since I had a virgin to teach, I always enjoyed their stamina, once they get started anyway’ she thought with a smirk.

Looking down at herself, she smiled at the sight of her braless breasts filling out the tank-top, and, she knew her ass was nicely displayed by the shorts she was wearing. ‘This look works so much better than the Catholic Schoolgirl thing the Master makes me wear, he says it attracts more prey, but, it’s probably just that he has a schoolgirl fetish, and likes to see me wearing it when I go down on him.’

Her face twisted in a grimace of disgust at the thought of the ‘services’ she had to provide to the vampire who turned her. ‘I think it may be time to make a change in things around here. The old fool is trapped in the Hellmouth, and once Luke is taken out, he could be easily dusted. It might be fun to be the Mistress of the Hellmouth,’ she mused, ‘but I need to be subtle about this, don’t want too much attention. Hmmm, Angelus is supposed to be in town, he may be useful in getting rid of Luke. Luke, huh! That lummox, believing he is the Master’s favorite, when he’s just dumb muscle. Standing back, staring at my ass, as if I’d ever give him a chance! I may have to fuck the Master, but, the Sire does have his privileges, and that moron is definitely not my Sire. If he wants a piece of ass so bad, he can go fuck one of his fledglings, it’s too bad he can never get any females, with the way he looks, ah well, so it goes.’ Her musing was interrupted by the knock on the door. 

Xander gaped at Darla when she opened the door, ‘damn! She looks even hotter today!’  
And when she smiled at him, he was speechless, that smile promised a lot more than a day watching videos.

“Hi! Come on in, I’ve got the movie ready to play; I was just waiting for you. Do you want a soda, or maybe something stronger?”

“Uh, a soda would be fine.” ‘Did she just offer me booze? Oh, boy, this girl is going to be wild!’

“One soda, coming up! Have a seat on the couch, and I’ll be right with you Xander.” Darla said, as she walked toward the kitchen. Xander found himself staring at her ass as she walked away, ‘I don’t think she’s wearing anything under those shorts! I know she isn’t wearing a bra! I really hope I get the chance to see her without the rest of her clothes on!’

Sitting down on the couch, Xander shifted, trying to hide his hard-on. He breathed a little easier as the lights in the living room were turned off. “It’s easier watching a movie in the dark, isn’t it?” Darla said, as she sat down next to him, and handed him the soda before picking up the remote for the tape player. Starting the movie, Darla leaned against him, and put her head on his shoulder.

Xander wasn’t sure what kind of movie they would be watching, but what showed up on screen wasn’t what he was expecting. He was drinking his soda when it started, and almost spit it across the room when the movie started. The scene started with a young blonde on her knees, sucking a man’s cock, while another man fucked her from behind. It got even wilder, when he felt Darla reach down, and start rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Darla, what? What are you doing?” He stammered, as he saw her reach for his zipper.

“Isn’t it obvious Xander?” she smirked, “I invited you over here so we could fuck! Just looking at you last night got me so turned on, I came home and fingered myself for an hour before I could get some sleep. Don’t try to tell me you weren’t turned on by me, I saw you checking me out last night, trying to see my tits. Do you want to see them now?” 

‘This is like something out of Jesse’s magazines’ he thought, as he nodded emphatically. 

“How about my shorts? Should I take them off too?” she asked, while pulling her T-shirt up over her head.

“Yeah! Shorts too!” 

“Then you need to take your clothes off too, Xander, I’m not gonna be the only naked person in the room.” She said, laughing.

Xander quickly stripped off his clothes, and stood there, naked, with his cock standing proud. “Very nice,” Darla murmured, as she slid her shorts down her legs. “You are really big, and I can’t wait to feel you inside me. But first, let me release some of your tension, so we can both enjoy it.”

Gesturing for Xander to sit on the couch, she knelt between his legs. Leaning forward, she licked the head of his cock, while stroking his shaft with one hand, and rubbing his balls with the other. It only took a few minutes for Xander to groan and cum. As soon as Darla felt him tense, she leaned back and pointed his cock at her chest, allowing his cum to splatter across her tits.

“Mmmm!” she moaned, as she released him, and used her fingers to rub his cum into her tits, before licking it off her fingers. “Yummy! And I’m sure you’ll have more for me soon, but, for now, it’s time to move this into my bedroom.”

Xander followed the naked blonde, staring at her finely toned ass as she walked down the hall. Feeling his gaze on her, Darla looked back over her shoulder and said, “So, you like my ass, huh? Maybe later I’ll let you fuck me there. Would you like that?”

Hearing no response, she turned to look fully at the teenager, and laughed out loud at his dumb-struck expression. “I guess that’s a yes, then! But, let’s hold off on that for a while, I’ve got lots of other stuff to show you first.”

Once they were in the bedroom, Darla had Xander stretch out on the bed. Gripping his cock, she stroked it gently, saying, “What do you want to do first, Xander? Do you want me to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth? Or, do you want me to slide my wet pussy onto your cock, not stopping I’ve hit bottom, and ride you like a pony until we both cum?”

“Uh...Darla, I, I don’t have any protection. I had no idea we would be going this far.” Xander groaned.

Darla laughed, “Don’t worry about that Xander, I’ve got it all taken care of!” Then, she bent over and kissed the head of his cock, licking the drops of pre-cum that had already formed. “I’ll show you how to please a woman with your mouth, later, but, for now, just lay back and enjoy. We have plenty of time.” 

Opening her mouth, she took him inside, using her tongue to tease the shaft. She smirked around his cock, as Xander lost all ability to speak. ‘It’s been a long time since I had a living cock in my mouth’ she mused, ‘I’d almost forgotten how much fun the can be, then vein pulsing, the blood pumping… No! Concentrate woman, you’ve him where you want him, don’t ruin it now!”

Sucking in her cheeks, she moved her mouth up and down on Xander’s cock, speeding up as she felt his balls tighten. “Darla! I’m gonna cum!” Xander moaned, but she didn’t stop, she just swallowed everything he gave her. ‘Not bad, not bad at all, but I’ll show you what a REAL blowjob can be when you rise!’ After Xander finished cumming, she looked up at him and licked the last of his cum off her lips. 

Lying down beside him, she cuddled into Xander’s’ arms as she let him catch his breath.  
“Did you enjoy that Xander? Because the best is yet to come! We’ve got lots of time before school starts, and my parents are always at work. The only problem is, I can’t leave the apartment till they get home. But you can spend lots of time here, and we can act out all of your fantasies. The ones you read about in your Dad’s Penthouses, but never thought you’d get to try. Tomorrow, I’ll let you fuck me in the ass, but, tonight, we can go out and pick up a girl, so I can show you how to use your tongue to please a woman. Do you like that idea?”

“God yes! I feel like I must be dreaming! How in the hell did I get so lucky as to meet you? Darla, you are the best thing to happen to me in years, and I mean that.”

“Thank you, Xander, and, no, you aren’t dreaming. Now, that’s enough talking for now!” Climbing on top of him, Darla seated herself at the head of his cock, and lowered her pussy down on him until he was completely filling her.

“Ugh! So, so big!” Darla grunted, as she started rocking back and forth on him. “It feels so fuckin’ good!”

Xander reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. When her breasts were flattened against his chest, Xander started pumping into her, causing Darla to moan in pleasure as he sped up. This went on for several minutes, until Xander gasped, “Darla, I’m sorry, I can’t take much more!” 

“It’s okay! I’m cumming now!!!!!!! She finished with a cry as she came, and came again as she felt him shoot inside her.

As Xander lay there panting, Darla said, “Xander, I want you to close your eyes, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Xander obediently closed his eyes, and so he never saw Darla’s fangs come out.

 

XXXX

Chapter Three

CASTING NOTE: The woman is played by porn goddess extraordinaire Jewel DeNyle.  
WARNING: This is where the story goes dark! I’m not kidding; Xander is not going to be a nice person in this one. 

It was dusk when Xander opened his eyes, to see Darla smiling down at him. “How do you feel Childe?”

“Hungry!” Xander replied, as he sat up from the bed.

“Well, that’s easily fixed. There is food in the apartment; all you have to do is find it. You have one minute, starting…now!”

Xander shut his eyes, listening to the sounds filtering in through the bedroom door. It only took a couple of seconds to pick up the rhythmic beating of a heart. Moving quickly, he went straight to the bathroom in the master bedroom. Shoving the shower curtain open, he smiled at what he saw. A man and a woman were bound and gagged in the tub. They looked up at him, and Xander laughed at the look of hope he saw in their eyes.

“Sorry folks, while I am going to set you free, you won’t be leaving the apartment, or, at least your bodies won’t anyway!”

He sensed Darla behind him, and he was turning toward her when she spoke. 

“Well done, Childe! Very well done! You made it with 30 seconds to spare. So, which one do you want for dinner? We can save the other for a midnight snack.”

“Actually, Darla, I’ve got an idea. I think it would be fun to use the man for a quick snack, but leave him alive, so he can watch us fuck the shit out of his wife, before we kill him. Does that sound like fun to you?”

Darla looked at him, a very pleased smile on her face. “Actually, yes it does, it’s been a long time since I had a living tongue inside me, and, she does look tasty. I’m also pleased at the level of control you are showing. Most childre are not able to control their hunger when they first wake up, I can see you will be a Master, not a Minion, given a few years. You could even supplant Angelus, in time. And believe me, that’s not a claim I make lightly.”

“You’ll have to tell me about this Angelus, when we have time, but, for now, it’s time for a snack.” As he pulled the man to his feet, he chuckled, “If anybody would have told me that I’d consider anything but a Twinkie as a snack, I’d have laughed in their face. Oh well, die and learn, I guess.” Looking the man in the eye, he let his demon out, and laughed at the look of terror he saw. As he moved to bite the man, a new scent hit his nose, and he stopped and looked at the woman. 

“Darla, do you smell that? The bitch is turned on!” Then, speaking to the woman, “Don’t you understand, you are going to die tonight! What the fuck is there to turn you on about that?” Ripping the tape off her mouth, he said, “I want an answer! What part of this situation is getting the juices flowing?”

The woman cringed, “I’m, I’m sorry Sir! I can’t help it! I’ve always been fascinated by Vampires, I find them incredibly sexy, and, it can’t do any harm to tell you, I’ve always gotten off on danger and being dominated. When I heard you say that the two of you were going to fuck me, the idea got me excited.”

Xander laughed in astonishment, “Oh, you are going to be fun! But, I’m neglecting your husband, so, if you’ll pardon me…” He said, as he turned back to the man and bit into his neck. He only drank for a few seconds, and then pulled out. Wiping his mouth, he stood and turned to the woman. Lifting her to her feet, he removed the cord from her hands and feet, and said; “If you behave yourself, and do exactly as we tell you, the time will pass quite pleasantly for you. If, however, you try to run, or scream for help, you will spend the rest of your life in agonizing pain. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir, I do, and I’ll obey you.” She whispered.

“Good!” Xander replied, “Now, hold still.” Reaching for the neckline of her nightgown, he tore it open to the waist, exposing her tits, with her nipples standing erect. She moaned at being exposed like this, but Xander smiled as the smell of arousal increased. 

“She’s so turned on; it won’t take more than a finger or a tongue touching her to set her off like a fucking rocket!”

Sliding the nightgown off her shoulders, he watched as it puddled around her ankles. Grinning at the sight of her clean shaven pussy, he said, “Darla, pick up dinner and bring him into the bedroom, I’ve got an idea.”

Darla glared at him for daring to give her an order, but he just looked at her, with an impassive expression, and then he winked at her! Darla had to draw on all her years of experience to keep her shock from showing. ‘He should have been on his knees, begging forgiveness at that glare! Not winking at me! What in the Seven Hells have I created? And, more importantly, how can I work this into my plans?’

Barely realizing she was doing so, she picked the man up and carried him into the bedroom, and tossed him on the floor, ignoring his moans as she was deep in thought. After a moment or two, a small smile crossed her face as she came to some conclusion.

Her musings were interrupted by Xander leading the woman into the bedroom. She grinned at seeing him leading her by a collar, which she saw was made of the cords she had tied the two of them with. 

Stopping in front of the man, who was watching, wide eyed, as his wife was displayed, Xander said, in a conversational tone, “Just so you know, in a few minutes, we are going to fuck your wife senseless, and after I fuck her up the ass, and you can see the cum dripping out, I’m going to rip off your gag and make you suck me clean. And then, I’m going to kill you. I just wanted to give you something to think about. Enjoy the show!”

The man started moaning and struggling against his bonds and Xander chuckled at him. “Hey, relax pal, it could be worse. I could have decided to fuck you in the ass too, but, I don’t swing that way.”

“Do it! Please sir, please do it!” the woman begged, “the no good bastard cheated on me, and then he pimped me out to cover his bets, I’d love to see him take it up the ass for a change!”

Looking at the woman, and seeing the anger in her face, Xander decided to let her have some fun of her own. “Well, I’m really not into the idea of fucking him, but, I saw the toilet plunger in there, and I’m sure you could figure out someplace to put it, couldn’t you?”

“Fuck yeah!” the woman breathed, glaring at the man. “It’s funny, Jim, but, you were gonna die tonight anyway, I’ve had enough of you and your behavior. I was just going to shoot you, but this is much better! Even if I’ve got to die, too, at least I’ll go, knowing that you went first, and with me getting some payback!”

“Sounds like you have some tension to release, why don’t you introduce Jimmy to the plunger now, and then we can put on a show for him?”

“Yes Sir!” the woman said, as she went to the bathroom and brought back the plunger. Pulling his underwear down, she snarled, “And now, you limp-dicked, poor excuse for a husband bastard! It’s time for you to experience being ass raped!” 

Putting the handle at his ass, she shoved with all her weight. The man screamed against the gag, and tried to squirm away, but Xander put his foot on the mans’ neck to hold him still. The woman kept pushing until several inches were buried in his ass. Then she looked up and smiled at Xander, saying;

“Now, Sir, I believe you said something about putting on a show for the shithead? What would you like me to do first?”

“Well, I think you should thank me for allowing you to get revenge on the Dipshit. For starters, why don’t you get on your knees and crawl over here and put your mouth to good use?”

The woman smiled as she complied. Stopping in front of him, she allowed Xander to position her so that her husband would have a good view of his cock going into her mouth. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue along the shaft, and then licked the opening. Closing her mouth around the head, she moved forward, taking him deep into her mouth. Xander moaned as she tilted her head back, and took him into her throat.

Looking over at Jimmy, he saw that the man had his eyes closed, with tearing streaming down his cheeks. ‘Oh well, if he wants to spend the last hour of his life whimpering and crying, that’s his choice. I prefer my way, dieing as I recovered from my third orgasm in an hour, much more pleasant.’

Moving to check on Darla, he saw that she was enjoying the show, even if Jimmy wasn’t. One hand was pinching her nipple, the other was pumping into her pussy. “Darla!” he called, sharply, “Come over here, I want Jimmy to see his wife cum with my dick in her throat, and your mouth on her pussy!”

Darla glared even more intensely at him, ‘Who does this Childe think he is? Ordering me around like a fledgling? Childe, you are in for a world of pain! Wait! When did I move? What the fuck is going on here? I can’t believe this, even the Master can’t control me this way!’ Badly frightened, Darla wasn’t surprised when she felt herself laying down on her back, with her face between the woman’s thighs. Pulling her down, Darla put her 300 plus years of experience to use, and soon had the woman moaning around Xander’s cock.

 

Xander smiled to himself at the shocked look on Darla’s face when she realized how much control he had over her. ‘Not quite what you expected when you turned me, was it, Darla? You were expecting another Angelus, but, you got so much more. I’ll let her know what actually happened later, but, for now; she just looks so hot eating pussy!’ Turning his attention back to the woman between his legs, he moaned, 

“Fuck! You are an excellent cocksucker, bitch!” Gripping her hair, he held her face still, and said; “I’m gonna cum, and I want you to swallow every last drop!”

Holding her head, he started pumping his cock into her mouth, fucking her face until he felt the pressure build up, and he pulled his cock out. As he came, he shot right into her open mouth, and watched as the woman worked to swallow everything. He was impressed that she was able to handle everything he gave her. Patting her on the cheek, he smiled down at her. The woman grinned back, and then shut her eyes, as she gave herself over to the pleasure Darla was giving her as the blonde’s tongue lashed her clit.

“Oh! Oh! Oh Fuck!!!!!!!!!” she moaned as Darla shoved her over the edge into ecstasy.  
“Feel good?” Xander asked as she finished cumming. “Now, I think you should thank Darla for the pleasure she gave you, by returning the favor. You can start by cleaning off her face with your tongue, and then…., well, I’m sure a talented little bitch like you can figure out what to do next.”

Without a word, the woman leaned over and kissed Darla, licking her juices off of the blonde’s lips before running her tongue around her face, cleaning Darla of the remains of her orgasm. Darla practically purred with pleasure as the woman kissed her way down Darla’s body, stopping to lick and suck her nipples. 

In order to get a better view, Xander moved to the bed to watch Darla be pleasured. “You’ve got experience with women too, don’t you? Let me guess, the Dipshit over there pimped you out to women, didn’t he?”

The woman raised her head from Darla’s tits, and said; “Yeah! That’s the only thing I really regret about him dying tonight. If he were still gonna be alive, I’d make him suck as many cocks as I had to, just to see what it’s like. Don’t get me wrong, I love to fuck, and don’t have any problem with eating pussy, but, not the ugly, non-bathing fuckers he gave me to! Oh well, at least I can treasure the look on his face after I shoved the plunger up his ass.”

“Interesting idea, but, honestly, I think he’s too stupid to keep around, and, I’m not interested in training him. If he had the brains of a turnip, he would have figured out a different way to get the money he needed, or, if he were really intelligent, with, say, the brains of your average house cat, he wouldn’t have made bets without the money to cover them. So, sorry, he’s got to die. Now, less talk, more mouth action, Darla is getting impatient!”

The woman nodded, and went back to work, kissing her way down Darla’s body, until she reached her cunt. Darla eagerly spread her legs to allow easier access, which the woman took, licking all around Darla’s pussy, blowing on the lips, driving Darla to distraction before she finally slid her tongue inside and started licking her. 

“Ooh Yeah! You are a good little pussy eater!” Darla moaned, “Now; let me see how you are at licking my ass! If you do it really well, I’ll lick yours, so you’ll be wet before Xander sticks his big cock in there!”

Xander’s eyes widened when he heard what Darla said; ‘I wonder if she even realizes how much she’s changed, in just the short time I’ve been awake. She’s willing submitting to my desires, which I doubt she has ever done for a childe before. I’ll have to reward her. Let me think, ah! Got it! That little bitch Aura could use an attitude adjustment, actually, come to think of it, all of Cordy’s sheep could. That’s something to think about.’

Focusing his attention pm the two women, he saw that the woman had lifted Darla’s legs up, and was tonguing her ass with a vengeance! Darla was whimpering with pleasure, which only increased when the woman slid three fingers into her cunt. She pumped her fingers at the same time she forced her tongue into Darla’s ass, and quickly brought Darla to climax.

After Darla came, Xander applauded, saying, “Excellent work, now, take a few minutes to catch your breath, and I’ll be right back. By the way, Darla, if you need a snack, take a little bit from Dipshit, but, leave most for later, I can tell I’ll be hungry in a little while.”

Not even waiting for a response, Xander walked out the door. He came back in a few minutes later, carrying three bottles of beer, and a couple of sandwiches. Opening the bottles, he handed one to Darla and the other to the woman, and handed her the sandwiches. 

“I figured you were probably hungry, being tied in the shower since last night, so, enjoy!” he said, taking a drink of his beer.

“Thank you sir!” the woman said, as she tore into the food. Looking over at the man, she licked her lips, saying “It’s delicious Jimmy, too bad you can’t have any.”

The three of them laughed as Jimmy’s stomach growled in response. 

The woman took a drink of her beer, after she finished her sandwiches, and said, “May I ask you a question, Sir?”

“Go right ahead”

“Um, why are you being so nice to me, feeding me, giving me one of the best orgasms I’ve had in years, letting me get a little payback on the Dipshit, not that I’m complaining, mind you! I just don’t understand, you’re going to kill me anyway, why are you doing this for me.” 

Xander sat looking at her for a moment, deciding how much to tell her, before he spoke;

“Actually, we may not kill you, or, if we do, it doesn’t mean you’ll stay dead. You have a quality of darkness and anger that I like, besides, if you fuck as good as you give head and eat pussy, you’re too talented to die!” He chuckled at the final statement. “Seriously, It would make our existence easier if you were still alive, having you living here, keeps other, unwanted visitors out. And that is something that is going to be important in the near future. Now, we may not stay in this apartment, for what I’ve got in mind, we will need a bigger house, but we can talk about that tomorrow. And, finally, how would you like to get revenge on the men and women that Dipshit gave you to?”

“That all sounds excellent, Sir! Especially the revenge part, what do you have in mind?”

“Just wait, I think you’ll like what I’ve got in mind, Uh, by the way, what is your name?”

The woman started laughing, “I wondered if you were ever gonna ask, especially if I’m going to be around for a while, my name is Jill.”

“Well, I thought it would be polite to know your name, especially since I’m getting ready to fuck you in the ass. I wouldn’t want it to be said that I’m lacking in manners.” He finished with a smirk.

Jill’s eyes widened as she got a good look at his cock, and said, “Sir, I know that Darla said she’d use her tongue to get me ready, but, I think I’m gonna need more than that to take you up my ass. There is a tube of KY in the nightstand, can I use that too?”

“Sure, Darla, when you finish your beer, would you prepare Jill for me, please?”

Darla nodded, then said, “You mentioned needing a larger place, can I ask what your plans are?”

“Of course, it’s quite simple really. How would you like to help me rule this town?”

Darla smiled, “I’d love to, obviously, but there are others who think they already do.”

“I’m aware of them, and, we will have to work quietly for a while, until the Prophecy is fulfilled, and then we can move openly.”

At her confused look, he continued, “There is a prophecy that the Slayer will face the Master, and die, allowing him to break out of his imprisonment. Once that happens, the Master will be destroyed, and we can move against the other one.”

XXXX

Chapter Five

AUTHORS NOTE: A plot point disclosed at the end of this chapter is similar to one that was used in Siege’s excellent “Blood Moon Rising” Series, but I hope my treatment of it will be very different.

WARNING: There is a very brief, non-descriptive scene of m/m sex in this chapter. It's the only one in the story, but it's necessary. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you.

After finishing her beer, Darla went over to the nightstand and removed the lube, as well as another item. Dangling the nipple clips from her finger, she said; “I can see you weren’t kidding about being a sub, Jill, do you have any other toys around?”

“A couple of things, nothing too fancy, but I had to have something to release the tension. The Dipshit certainly never got me off!”

Grinning, Xander turned to the bound man, “Damn Jimmy! This really isn’t your night. Not only are you gonna die, with the taste of your wife’s ass in your mouth, but now you find out that your wife has been faking it for years! I really feel for you buddy.”

Turning to Jill, he said, “Tell you what, Jill, tomorrow we’ll drive out of town and find an adult toy shop. We’ll pick up some toys for you, including a really nice collar. We can use Dipshits’ money; he certainly won’t need it anymore.”

Jills’ smile lit up the room, “Oooh, that would be wonderful! There are a bunch of things I saw on the net, but wasn’t able to order, because he controlled the money.”

“That’s obviously going to change; I’ll take care of it tonight. Now, Darla, get Jill ready, I want her ass nicely lubed up for my cock.”

“She will be Xander, but, are you going to fuck my ass tonight, too?” Darla asked, with a teasing pout.

“Oh, all right,” Xander sighed, “If you insist, I suppose I can find the time to fuck you in the ass before we go to sleep. Now, we’ve kept Jill waiting, and I’m anxious to be inside that lovely ass of hers.”

“Typical male,” Darla smirked, “Always thinking with your dick.”

“Hey!” Xander protested, “One more crack like that out of you, and I won’t use any lube before I buttfuck you!”

“Is that a promise Xander?” she teased, “Jill isn’t the only one who likes it rough, you know.” Darla grinned as she laid Jill on her stomach on the bed. “Hold your cheeks open for me Jill, I’ve to get you ready for him.”

As Jill reached back and held her ass open, Darla spit onto her rosebud, and ran her tongue over it. Jill moaned as Darla licked her ass several times before pushing her tongue inside.

“Ooooooh! Your tongue feels so good!” Jill moaned, as she lifted her ass up, trying to force more of Darla’s tongue inside. Darla slapped her on the ass, saying “Hold still! I’ve still got to get the lube in.” After she got her fingers lubed, she worked them into Jill’s’ ass, eventually fitting three of them inside.

“I think she’s ready for you, Xander.” Darla announced, pulling her fingers free.

“Good, now, hand me the lube.” After he got the lube on his cock, Xander got on the bed behind Jill, and lifted her hips up. Placing the head of his cock at her ass, he grabbed her hips, and pushed forward.

“Ugh!” Jill grunted, as he forced the head into her ass. Leaning forward, Xander said, “You can finger yourself, if that will help,” before pushing himself further inside her.  
Jill released her grip on her ass, and moved her hands between her legs, and, as she fingered herself, Xander felt her ass muscles relax, and he slid forward with ease.

As he bottomed out inside her, Xander held out his hand to Darla. “The clips, please.” He said, in a very low whisper. Darla heard him and handed them over. Reaching around Jill’s’ body, he played with her tits, making her nipples stand up even further, before he put the clips on her breasts.

Jill shuddered at the surprise sensation on her nipples. “Ahhhh Fuck! That’s it! That’s what I needed! Thank you! Thank you!” she cried, as she started pushing her ass back towards Xander. 

Xander started moving faster, slapping her ass with each down stroke. Jill cried out with pleasure at the spanking, and worked her fingers even faster inside herself. “Please sir, I’m so close! Please let me feel you cum in my ass, I need that to cum!” Jill whined, as she frantically pushed herself onto his cock.

Taking pity on her, Xander pulled all most all the way out, before shoving forward quickly, barreling into her ass, and, with a groan, blasting his cum deep in her bowels.  
That was all it took, as Jill shrieked out her pleasure, before collapsing on the bed, panting.

Pulling out of her ass, he turned to Jimmy and said, “Hey pal, guess what comes next?”

Jimmy shook his head, feverishly, and tried to move away.

“Aw, don’t be like that Jimmy, I told you what was gonna happen. Did you think I was kidding?” Then, Xander paused, as if thinking. “Tell you what, I’m not unreasonable, if you do exactly what I tell you, and answer fully and truthfully any questions I ask, I’ll give you a chance to walk out of here. Sound good?”

The man nodded his head eagerly, willing to grasp at any straws he was offered.

“Very well, I’m going to take off your gag, and, I want you to suck me back to full erection, after you make me cum, you will swallow it, and then I’ve got some questions for you. If I’m fully satisfied, we can talk about you walking out of here, understand?”

The man grimaced, but nodded his head. Xander removed the gag, and said, “Open wide!” When he did so, Xander pushed himself into his mouth. Turning to look at Darla, he could see her watching with a questioning look on her face. Beckoning her over, he pulled her into an embrace, before kissing her fiercely, and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Darla moaned and relaxed into his arms. Moving his mouth away, Xander whispered in her ear, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. The only way this idiot will leave the room is in a vacuum bag, but, I need information from him, and it will be easier to get if he thinks he’ll have a chance to survive.”

She nodded against his chest, before whispering back; “Are you ever going to tell me what you are? You are even more powerful than any other one of us I’ve ever heard of. It’s obvious that the usual Sire/Childe rules are gone between us, and I’ll willingly submit to your desires My Lord.”

“I’m glad you feel that way Darla, because, although I would do it if necessary, I would hate to have to seriously discipline you. And, yes, I will explain everything later tonight. It’s not a subject to discuss around humans. Speaking of humans, will you please fondle my balls so I can cum? This idiot is absolutely hopeless, and I really want to move things along.”

Darla smirked up at him, and quietly said, “I’m glad to see that you aren’t so different after all, at least in this respect. Except for Angelus and Spike, well, and Luke too, most male vampires get no pleasure out of this sort of activity. Would you like me to fondle you, or should I get down and suck them?”

“Suck my balls, Darla! The faster I get this over with, the faster we can get the night started.”

The man had no idea of the conversation they were having, and was very surprised when Darla joined him on the floor and took Xander’s balls in her mouth. He didn’t have much time to wonder about it, because he quickly felt Xander’s hands on his head, and heard him moan.

After Xander finished, he sat down on the bed, and said, “Darla, will you grab Jimmy’s wallet for me, please? And bring me that legal pad and pen as well.” When she pulled it from the dresser, he thanked her with a kiss, and patted the bed beside him. 

“Now Jimmy, I’m going to ask you some questions, and, if you want any chance of walking out of here, you will answer them completely and accurately. We’ll do the easy stuff first. The five credit cards in your wallet, are they the only accounts you have?”

“No, I’ve got another card that goes to a Post Office Box, so Jill doesn’t see the bill. It’s in my glove compartment of my car.”

“What’s that box number?”

The questioning went on for another 15 minutes, until Xander had all the credit card information and passwords to access the accounts. 

“Now, I want you to tell me each person who you pimped out your lovely wife to. I want their names, their addresses, what they do for a living, all the important information you have on them.”

That took about another 30 minutes, but, at the end of it, Xander had a list that read like the “Who’s Who of Sunnydale Society” He grinned when he learned that both the Chase’s and Harmony’s parents, the Kendall’s were part of the group.

“Is there anybody else you sold her to? Remember, I know when you are lying, and that would not be good for you at all!”

“No, I swear! That’s all of them, I was gonna have to give her to the Vice Principal at the High School, Snyder’s his name, but that wasn’t gonna be until next week.”

By this time, Jill had woken up from her orgasm induced nap, and said, “Can I ask him a question, Sir?”

“Go right ahead, Jill, you’ve earned that right.”

“Alright shithead, I want the names of the women you cheated on me with! Names, addresses, phone numbers, the works! They are gonna pay, and pay big time!”

Frightened ever worse by the fire in her eyes, he quickly gave her the names of five women; including a lawyer he met in Los Angeles when he was there for a conference.

Turning to Darla, Xander said, “Is there anything you would like to ask?”

“No sir, in fact, I don’t think I ever want to hear another thing come out of that piece of shit’s mouth!”

Setting the pad down, Xander stood, “Well Jimmy that just about covers it, except for one thing. You know, when I told you that you had a chance to walk out of here, well, I lied!” In an instant, Xander was beside the man, clamping his hand over Jimmy’s mouth as he let his demon out and drank deeply. The man struggled, but was unable to break free. Xander listened to the man’s heartbeat, and, when it slowed to almost nothing, he withdrew his fangs, and sliced open his wrist. “Drink Jimmy, drink!” Jimmy sucked on Xander’s wrist, drinking until Xander pulled his wrist away. Setting the man down on the floor, Xander turned around to face the women. Jill was looking betrayed, until Xander said, “Don’t worry Jill, I only did that to make it easier to get rid of him. Just watch.” 

As soon as he heard the man’s heart stop, Xander knelt down and punched him in the chest, crushing his heart. Xander smiled as Jill gasped at the sight of her husband turning to dust on her bedroom floor.

“I told you not to worry, didn’t I? Now, you may want to vacuum him up in the next day or so, you wouldn’t want to irritate any allergies, would you?” He finished with a grin.

“Now, why don’t you and Darla go take a shower, I’ve got to make some phone calls, to get you put on these credit cards. It’s going to take a while, and I really don’t need the distraction.” Turning to Darla, he said, “When you are done, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to put your clothes back on, we are going out to the Bronze. I want to introduce you to a couple of my friends, who will be joining the family in the near future. Willow is a cute redhead, who is the best computer hacker I’ve ever met, and, Jesse, well, Jesse will make an excellent court executioner when we take over this town!”

Darla grinned in anticipation as she took Jill’s hand and led her to the bathroom.

 

When the two of them came out of the bathroom, a half an hour later, they were smiling and holding each other, Xander was still on the phone. He finished up as they started getting dressed, Jill for bed, and Darla for a night out.

When Xander hung up the phone, he said, “Okay, that’s done. Jill, you are now authorized to sign on every one of these credit cards, and, I also got the credit lines increased to $20,000 on each one. The banks are overnight mailing cards in your name to you. You’ll have them on Monday. In the meantime, you can use these cards. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take a shower as well. I’ve got to get the dipshit’s stench off my body. I hope that you left me some hot water.”

After his shower, and he was happy to find there was plenty of hot water left, he came out and found some clothing of Jimmy’s that would fit him. Pulling on a pair of black jeans, and a white polo shirt, he moved to the mirror to comb his hair, only to stop and say, “Darla, can you give me a hand here? It’s been a while since I’ve had to do without a mirror.”

Looking surprised at his choice of words, Darla quickly took the comb and finished him up.

After Darla finished, Xander moved to the bed, and sat down beside Jill. “Jill, before we go, there is one thing that I have to do. It won’t hurt you, but, it’s for your protection as well as our own. I’m going to take a small amount of your blood, and feed you some of mine. This will protect you from any other vampire out there, because they will recognize that I have placed you under my protection. And, it will form a bond between you and I, and you will not be able to betray me to anyone. As an added bonus, you will stay young forever. I have to tell you, if you don’t agree to submit to this, I will not have any choice in the matter, you will have to die. Will you submit to my protection?”

Jill stared at him for a second before speaking; “Well, that’s kind of a no-brainer, isn’t it? Of course I’ll submit. Not only do I not want to die, you gave me freedom from that bastard, the payback I got was just a bonus. Besides, after the way I came from your dick in my ass, I can’t wait to see how hard I cum when you get around to fucking my pussy!” She finished with a smile.

“That’s good, now, close your eyes, it will be over with in a few seconds, and, when you wake up in the morning, I’ll give your pussy the ride of a lifetime!”

When Xander finished, Jill opened her eyes, and licked his blood of her lips. “Mmmm, interesting taste.”

Leaning over, Xander kissed her, and said, “We’ll be back later, if you are up, we’ll come and join you, if not, sleep well, and we’ll play in the morning.”

Jill was asleep before they walked out the door of the bedroom. Pulling the door closed, he beckoned Darla to follow him into the living room. Gesturing for her to join him on the couch, he said; “Tell me Darla, what do you know about Amara?”

She looked at him in surprise; “Amara? He was supposedly the first of our kind, and he lived for thousands of years, but no one really knows much about him, other than he was rumored to have put his power into a gem, that, when worn, would make a vampire immune to destruction. Whether that is true or not, I’ve never been able to find out.”

Xander shook his head, “The legends are true, as far as they go. Amara was a warrior, one of the chieftains in the final battle to drive the Old Ones from this planet. After he was turned, he was much like any other vampire, but, after 500 years or so, the bloodlust cooled, and he turned to a quest for knowledge. This led to the mystic arts, and, after multitudes of failed attempts, to the creation of the gem. But, what the legends leave out, is that Amara left a family behind, including a son, Aramak. Amara never truly died, but, after 10,000 years, he merely released his essence, to wait until the time came for him to return. The final requirement for his return was the turning of one of his bloodline. Alexander Harris is Amara’s descendant, hundreds of generations removed. I am Amara, returned after so much time, to lead the next generation of Vampires into the future. And could I sound anymore melodramatic? Geez! Next thing you know I’ll be talking to myself and wearing a flowing cloak!”

Looking at Darla’s stunned expression, Xander smiled gently at her, “It’s true Darla, and, I’m going to prove it to you. In the kitchen, there is a wooden rolling pin, I’m going to make a stake from it, and I want you to shove it into my heart. If I’m telling you the truth, nothing will happen, and, if I’m mistaken, you destroyed a dangerously deranged childe before he could cause you problems, it’s a win-win situation.”

Removing the wooden handle from the pin, he sharpened the end into a stake and handed to her. Removing his shirt, he said, “Go ahead Darla! Stake me!” Darla looked at the stake, and then back at Xander, before raising the stake and shoving it into Xander’s heart. She stood there, relieved when he merely smiled at her, and reached up to remove the stake. The hole in his chest healed as she watched. 

Pulling his shirt back on, Xander said, “Believe me now?”

“Yes, My Lord Amara, what is your desire?”

“First off, my name is Xander, Amara is a name left in the past. I only told you the truth, because you earned the right, as my Sire. So, tell me, do you feel like the Virgin Mary?” He added with a grin.

“Not hardly, I haven’t been a virgin in 350 years, and wouldn’t want to be one again.” She grinned in response.

“True, very true. But, on a more serious note, when we get back tonight, I’m going to re-sire you, so you will have the same abilities I do, including immunity to sunlight. Of course, this will bond you to me, for eternity, but, don’t worry; the bonds will be fairly loose. I think you will enjoy the perks and benefits of being by my side, and in my bed.”

“I just have one more question, Xander, you made a comment about the prophecy about the Master and the Slayer, how are you familiar with it? And do you know what you have to do, now that you are back?”

“As far as the first question; I was there when the prophecy was written, so of course I’m aware of it. As for my purpose, I have a vague idea of what I’m here to do, but, since I’m the subject of the prophecy, I’m forbidden to know the specifics. Even if the prophecy was written out in front of me, or read to me, I still wouldn’t be able to understand it until the time comes for me to play my part.”

“Now, that’s enough serious talk for one night, lets go have some fun!”

 

XXXX

Chapter Five

AUTHORS NOTE: Willow’s dialogue is going to be off in this chapter, I’m afraid, I can’t get a good Willow babble going to save my life. Hopefully it won’t detract from your enjoyment of the fic.

Xander kept Darla laughing all the way to the Bronze, telling her stories about Willow and Jesse and him growing up. When they walked into the club, he chuckled, pointing Jesse out to Darla. Darla grinned as well, seeing Jesse attempting to talk to Cordelia, and, as usual, he was being shot down. The smile faded from Xander’s face, as he murmured, “You’ll have her soon, bro, her and Harmony both!”

Darla looked at him; “What do you mean, that he’ll have both those girls, how can you be so certain?”

“On the list of people that Jill was pimped out to, do you recall the names, Peter and Margaret Chase, and William and Mallory Kendall? The two girls I am referring to are their daughters. I promised Jill her revenge, and I’m planning on claiming those two as part of the payment. There is also a third girl who I will be claiming, do you see that Asian girl at the table, looking bored? That’s Aura, and I’m going to make her a gift for you. You can use her for food, for sex, for a pet, whatever you wish.” He grinned at her, “I told you that you would enjoy the perks. Now, when we get to the table, I’m going to introduce you as a new friend, who is going to school with us. Willow has a crush on me, and I really don’t want to upset her, until the time comes when we can bring her and Jesse into the family.”

Darla nodded, “Got it, do you want me to flirt with Jesse?”

“If you want to, that would be helpful, especially when the time comes. I’d like to bring he and Willow over the same way you brought me over.”

“Oh, so you want me to fuck his brains out?” She smirked, “While you make Willow scream your name?”

“Exactly! But, that won’t be until tomorrow. For tonight, we are ordinary teenagers hanging out with friends!”

Walking up to the table Willow was sitting at, he saw that she was deep in concentration, and wasn’t aware of him. Turning to wink at Darla, he quietly walked up behind her and pounced. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said; “Hey Wills, how’s my girl?”

“Eeep! Xander? You scared me, you big goof!” Turning around to smile at him, her smile faded when she saw Darla standing beside him. 

“Will, this is Darla, she’s just transferred in from San Francisco, and is in our grade. I met her last night, and we arrived her at the same time, so I wanted her to meet my buds. Speaking of which, I see that Jesse is having his usual luck with the ladies,” he grinned, “I guess I’d better go rescue him.”

Darla sat at the table, and said, “Hi, as Xander said, I’m Darla, I’m going to guess that you are Willow?”

“Yep, that’s me, Willow, weird name, huh?” Willow said, watching Darla warily.

“Weird? No, not at all, I’ve met people with weird names, your name is actually rather attractive. It’s funny, Xander spent most of the time we were together yesterday telling me stories about you, but I didn’t realize that he meant it when he said you were beautiful.”

Willow’s jaw dropped; “Xander said I’m beautiful? I can’t believe it! I mean, you, you are beautiful, not me! He really said I’m beautiful?” she finished with a stunned smile.

“Yes, Willow, Xander did tell me he thought you are beautiful. Even though we didn’t go into specifics, I think he may have feelings for you, but is afraid of ruining your friendship with Jesse.” Darla chuckled, “I think part of the reason he invited me to meet him here, tonight, was to see if I liked Jesse, so he wouldn’t be alone.”

“Took him long enough to realize it, that lunkhead!” Willow grinned, “I think you’ll love Jesse! He’s a bit of a goof, but, he’s a guy! He’s also a very good friend, who would do anything for you…. Xander said I’m beautiful?”

“He did, several times. So, which one of the guys is Jesse? Oh, the whipped puppy? I see him now, he’s cute.” Winking at Willow, she smirked, “Now, if he can hold a conversation sitting here with us, without staring at my tits too much, he may have potential.”

“Eeep!” Willow blushed at Darla’s bluntness.

“Sorry if I shocked you, but, like Xander said, I’m from San Francisco, and we’re a bit more open about things there. At least my family is, blame it on being raised by hippies, I guess. Tell me you wouldn’t want Xander checking out your goodies! Oh, they’re here! New subject time!”

“So, Willow, how did you and Xander meet?” Darla asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Xander smiled to himself as he and Jesse walked toward their table. With his enhanced senses, he heard every word of their conversation, and was pleased at the way Darla had gotten close to Willow. The smile widened as he pictured Willow and Darla in bed together, Willow moaning as Darla licked her into a frenzy…. ‘Damn! We are going to have to make this a short evening, otherwise, I’m going to drag Darla into the storage room and fuck her against the wall!’

Turning to Jesse, he said, “See the blonde sitting with Willow? Her name is Darla; I just met her last night. She just moved her from San Francisco, and will be in school with us. I told her about you, and she wants to meet you, that is why she’s here.”

“Damn! She’s a hottie!” Jesse drooled, before getting serious, “But, why me? Why aren’t you going for her?”

“I thought about it, to tell you the truth, bro, but, I’ve actually decided to go for Willow. I’ve known she’s been interested in me for a while, and I realized that I care enough for her, to see where it leads.”

Jesse stopped and looked at him, all trace of the jokester gone from his face and eyes. “So, I’m glad you finally woke up! But, I’m telling you now, don’t hurt her! If you do, I’ll never forgive you. You remember what we did to the last guy that hurt Willow?” At Xander’s nod, he continued, “I’ve found lots more interesting ways to hurt people now. Don’t make me show them to you! Do we understand each other?”

“Yeah, Jesse, I got ya! And, trust me; I can’t foresee a time when I would deliberately hurt Willow. Now, that’s enough serious stuff for one, let’s go have some fun!” 

When they got back to the table, Xander introduced Jesse to Darla, and the four of them spent an hour, just talking. Darla was able to play the part of a high school student easily, having played the role before. Eventually, the DJ played a slow song, and Xander asked Willow to dance. Flushed, but happy, she agreed. When Jesse showed no sign of moving, Xander nudged him, and nodded toward Darla. Prompted, Jesse asked Darla to dance as well. Soon the four of them were swaying gently on the dance floor.

After leaving the Bronze, Darla suggested that the meet at her apartment the next afternoon for movies and games. Willow and Jesse agreed, and, they walked toward the apartment building. When they arrived, Darla called Jesse over, and, as Willow and Xander waited a short distance away, she pulled Jesse into a kiss. Xander chuckled and Willow gasped at her actions.

Xander said, “What’s wrong, Will, jealous?” He teased.

“No! No! It’s just that, he just met her tonight, they didn’t even go on a date, and she’s kissing him!”

“Oh, so public kissing is okay if the two of them had known each other longer?”

“Well, I guess so,” Willow said, considering, but anything else she might have said was cut off by Xander kissing her. She was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed and enjoyed the kiss, even opening her mouth to his tongue. She notices a slightly metallic taste when he kissed her, but soon forgot about it.

Xander broke the kiss when he could tell breathing was becoming a problem for her, and said; “Willow, I know this is kind of a shock, but, I’ve been feeling things for you for a while now and never acted on them, because I didn’t want Jesse to be left out. But, it looks like he and Darla will be getting together, so, will you go out with me?”

“Uh huh! Of course I will, you big goof! I’ve been waiting for this day, or night, for years!”

“Well then, how about I stop by tomorrow morning, about nine, and we can go out to breakfast together, before we meet Jesse and go to Darla’s?”

“That sounds great!” Willow smiled, and the smile grew even wider when he took her hand. Further conversation was put on hold as Jesse walked up to them, a bemused smile on his face.

As soon as he saw Jesse and Willow inside their houses, Xander hurried back to the apartment, where Darla was waiting.

“Hungry?” He asked as he embraced her.

“Hell yes! I haven’t eaten since I turned you, and that takes a lot out of me!”

“Well then, let’s get you someone to eat. I’m actually not hungry, for food anyway.” He leered at her.

Raising her eyebrows, she said; “Oh? Are we going hunting for food, or a playmate?”

“Just for food tonight. I’ve got plans for you when we get home, and, I’ve also promised Jill I’d fuck her when she woke up, and, I always keep my promises. And, then there is my sweet, innocent Willow, who, unless I miss my guess, currently has three or four fingers buried in her pussy, trying to find relief, which she won’t get until I give it to her.” He finished with a grin.

“Oh really? How can you be so sure? She’s a shy little virgin, and I doubt she’s ever even played with herself.”

“She won’t be able to help herself. I bit my tongue, and fed her a little of my blood when I kissed her. It will remove her inhibitions, raise her arousal, and, basically, make her very open to suggestions from me. I’m supposed to meet her for breakfast at 9 in the morning, and, I should be balls deep inside her by 9:15. That will leave Jesse for you to seduce, and I doubt he will be any more of a challenge than I was.”

Darla chuckled; “Probably not, I already let him cop a feel when I kissed him goodnight earlier. But, I’m wondering, how are you going to turn both of them, so they aren’t typical fledglings?”

“Simple, I’m not going to. By the time Jesse is here, you will be able to turn him. I will re-sire you, so you can, when I wish, create more vampires of my type. Darla, as you will come to find, when you wake up, there are many things that I can do, and soon, you will be able to do them as well.”

Darla’s eyes lit up with anticipation. “Ooh! I can’t wait!”

“Then let’s get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Speaking of getting back, after I turn you, it would be a good idea to join Jill. I gave her 8 hours of pleasant sleep, but, I don’t want her waking up alone. It might have been traumatic for her, even though she clearly hated the Dipshit, to see him die the way he did. Something to remember in the future, should you find yourself taking a pet, is that you don’t want to disturb them too much, because the bond will transmit a portion of that disturbance to you. It’s an unavoidable consequence of the control you will have over them, as well as a signal if they are in danger.”

Darla looked at him, stunned once again at the power and experience displayed by the boy she had turned less than 12 hours before. “I learn more and more from you every minute Xander. I’ve never known about the signal part of the pet bond.”

“That’s because most vampires don’t care enough about their pets to pay attention. Now, I believe we have things to do, so, let’s go!”

It only took a few minutes for Darla to pick her dinner, a drunk fumbling with his car keys at one of the bars near the Bronze. Xander stayed back to watch her work. He smiled at how easily she got him to trust her. Watching her body language, he could tell that she was acting the part of a hooker, and man eagerly handed her the keys to unlock his car. She climbed inside with him, and Xander saw her head duck down out of sight. Less than a minute later, she climbed out of the car, licking the blood from her lips.

“Feeling better?” He asked as she walked up to him.

“Yes, much! And, as an added bonus, I’ve got all his cash, about 200 dollars, so, we can get some toys for Jill tomorrow night.”

“Good thinking,” Xander smiled, “Now, let’s get back to the apartment. Your sweet ass and I have an appointment I’m rather anxious to keep!”

“Is that all you think about, Xander?” Darla smirked.

“Not at all, but, understand this Darla. This body and mind belonged to a 16 year old boy, and, even though I’ve taken up residence, my personality is still that of Xander Harris, and sex is one of the two primary areas he was concerned with. Before you ask, the other is revenge on the scum that raised him. Compared to Tony and Jessica Harris, the worst parents from Grimms Fairy Tales were the Brady’s! And, trust me, those two will get what’s coming to them, I just haven’t decided which option I like best.”

“Well, if you need some suggestions, I’ve got a lot of experience with torture.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but, right now, I’m leaning towards something that Torquemada might have enjoyed. Finding out how long it would take a person to burn to death by putting cigarettes out on them. I figure a carton a day should burn though the top layer of skin, then a salt water bath over night, and starting again the next morning. I figure I could keep Tony alive for months if I wanted.”

“Oooh! I like that idea, and the salt water is a nice touch.”

“I thought so too, that’s part of why we need a bigger place, to have a sound proof basement.”

“But, what are you planning to do with your mother?”

“Heh! That frigid bitch! I’m going to chain her up and let be tension relief for the fledglings we will be creating. I figure even cannon-fodder deserve some fun before they serve their purpose. But, we can talk about that later, we’re home.”

Shutting the door behind them, Xander said, “So, Darla, you like it rough, is that right?”

Darla was stunned by the quiet menace in his tone; ‘Oh Shit!’ was all she had time to think before he was on her. She found herself pinned against the wall, her wrists held in place over her head by one of his hands. His other hand was tearing her blouse open. She moaned as he roughly fondled her tits, bolts of lighting shooting straight to her clit as he pinched and twisted her nipples. His mouth covered hers, bruising her lips with the force of his kiss.

When he finally broke the kiss, he released her hands and growled, “The pants, loose them now!”

Darla quickly stripped off her pants, and when he started to remove the torn blouse, he stopped her; “I didn’t tell you to take that off, did I?”

“No, No sir” Darla stammered, her arousal overwhelming her. Grabbing her hair, Xander shoved her to the couch and forced her to kneel, leaning on the cushions. She gasped as he shoved two fingers into her pussy, finger fucking her, brushing against her clit; she was soon edging toward ecstasy.

She moaned in disappointment when his fingers were removed, but sighed as they were replaced by his cock. As he buried himself in her, she hit her peak, and bit into the cushion to keep from crying out her pleasure. She was so lost in the sensations washing through her body, she was barely aware of his fingers working into her ass. Eventually, she was brought back to awareness by Xander’s voice in her ear.

“Hold yourself open for me, Darla.” He said as he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. She shuddered when he pushed the head inside.

“Please sir;” she begged; “Go slow, let me stretch out to take you.”

Xander growled, but held still for a moment, pushing slowly into her ass, groaning at the vise-like grip she had on his cock. Eventually he was completely inside her, and he started pumping.

Leaning forward, he rested his chest on Darla’s back, and started licking and nipping at her neck and throat. As he felt his climax approach, he sped up his thrusts, and worked his fingers into Darla’s pussy. Darla moaned as he fingered her, rubbing her clit and pushing her toward her second orgasm. As she came, Xander bit into her throat, and started drinking, his own orgasm hitting as he drained her. 

When he could feel that she was nearly dry, Xander pulled out and flipped Darla over, so she was slumped in his arms. Slicing his jugular, he held her mouth to the blood, and felt her drinking. When she finished, Xander laid her down on the couch and went to take a shower. By the time he finished and returned to the living room, Darla was stirring.  
“How are you feeling, Childe?” Xander smiled at her, enjoying the irony of calling her that.

“Very strange, Sire,” she smiled in return, “I feel stronger that I’ve ever felt before, and my hearing is so much keener, and so are my eyes. I can’t wait to see the sun in the morning, I wonder if I’ll tan?”

“We’ll soon see, but, for now, go take a quick shower. My cum is leaking from your ass, and your mouth is all bloody. While I find the sight extremely attractive, it might disturb Jill.”

After getting clean, she and Xander went into the main bedroom and lay down on either side of Jill. She didn’t wake up, but curled up next to Xander, and the three of them fell deeply asleep.

XXXX

Chapter Six

Jills' Apartment  
August 24th, 1996  
6 am, Saturday Morning

Xander woke up when he felt Jill stir against his chest. Smiling down at her, he watched at her eyes widened in realization.

“So, it wasn’t a beautiful dream;” she sighed, as she closed her eyes and snuggled in closer. A second later, her eyes popped open; “Shit! I’ve got to move! Excuse me Sir, my kidneys are screaming at me!”

Xander slid out of bed and watched her naked ass as she rushed into the bathroom. He turned back and saw Darla watching him, a smile on her face. “She’s already aroused, I think you made a good decision when you claimed her. She will definitely be fun to have around.”

“Oh yeah, she will be! And, I think you will enjoy seeing me bring her darkness out. I promised her revenge on the people the Dipshit pimped her out to, and I think I know just how to do it! It will take care of several tasks at one time, we will have a large amount of money, to do whatever we need to do until the time comes to move openly, Jill gets blooded, and we can see just how much darkness she has inside her, and I get to give my childre a gift, all at the same time.” He smiled in satisfaction; “Yes, I think that will do nicely.”

He heard the water running in the sink; and then Jill came out, smelling vaguely of peppermint. She walked up to him and kissed him, and then moved into Darla’s arms, and kissed her as well. 

“Good Morning! Thank you for what you did for me, I haven’t felt this good in years! What do you have planned for today, and how can I help you?”

“Well, to start with, why don’t you get yourself something to eat, and we can go over the plans for the day.” Xander said as he looked around the room.

After Jill left the room, Xander walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. Standing in the sunlight, he smiled and beckoned Darla to him. Nervous but eager, she walked over, and gasped as she felt the warmth of the sun for the first time in hundreds of years. Xander watched as Darla closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I never thought I’d see the sun again! Thank you Sire!”

“You’re welcome Childe. Now, we need to make some plans, your former Sire will definitely object to my claiming you. We can’t destroy him yet, he’s protected by the prophecy, but, we can destroy his minions. I want you to put your mind to work thinking of ways to isolate him. I’ll be making plans to take care of the other obstacle in our path.”

“You do realize that the other obstacle is currently the Mayor of the town?”

“Oh yes, Richard Wilkins, the First, Second and Third, I knew that name was familiar. Thank you for that information, it will be very helpful. Now, Jill is coming in, so the three of us can make some plans for today.”

When Jill came into the room, Xander said, “Jill, in order to protect you, we need to keep people from knowing that the Dipshit is roasting his nuts in hell presently. I’m thinking of some misdirection for the neighbors. Do you have a picture of the Dipshit around?”

Jill found a picture, and handed it to him. “Jill, I’m going to need you to tell me if I don’t get this right. Without a reflection, it’s not easy.” 

Holding the picture, Xander concentrated, and, willed his face to reshape itself. Hearing Jill and Darla gasp, he looked up; “I guess it worked then? It’s been a few thousand years since I needed to change my appearance that drastically. Now, I need to know, what was the Dipshit normally did when he left in the morning. Did you walk him out, did he talk to the neighbors, or did he just leave?”

“As far as I know, he didn’t talk to anybody, we’ve been here for six months, and I don’t know anybody in this building.”

“Okay, that makes it easier,” Xander said, letting his face return to his normal appearance; “Tomorrow morning, you and Jimmy are going to have a violent shouting match, which will end with Jimmy storming out and driving off. He will occasionally make credit card purchases from out of state, but, effectively, you have been abandoned by him. That should throw anybody who cares off the trail. Although, from what I can tell about the Sunnydale Police, they don’t seem too enthusiastic about doing their jobs.”

“That would be perfect! That was one thing I hadn’t figured out when I was going to kill him. I was just going to run back to my family in Boston, and try to hide. I’m so glad I don’t have to do that, I prefer the sunny weather to the New England winters.”

“I don’t blame you; I’m not too fond of the cold either. Now, I’ve got some things I need you to do today, and I think you’ll enjoy them. First of all, take the credit cards, and go to a spa in town, treat yourself to a day of pampering, then, go to the mall, and spend at least $2,000 on yourself, clothes, toys, shoes, books, whatever you desire. The important thing is that you don’t come back to the apartment before 5 o’clock this evening. Darla and I are going to be entertaining some friends of ours, and, unless you have a strong streak of voyeurism in you, you may not enjoy hearing and seeing it, since you wouldn’t be able to join in, at least until after they wake up.”

Jill sat there, stunned, as she imagined everything she would finally be able to do, after being kept a virtual prisoner in the apartment for so long. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes, and she threw herself at Xander, hugging him and kissing him. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she cried, “I can’t believe you are doing this for me! I thought I was going to die, or at least be on the run today, and, now, you’ve given me a new life! How can I thank you properly?” 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something, after all, you thanked us quite well last night;” Xander smirked at her; “and, if memory serves, I promised you something, didn’t I?”

Jill blinked the tears from her eyes as she remembered; “Oh yeah! You promised to fuck my pussy this morning, since you ran out of time last night!” she grinned, “do we have time now?”

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if we didn’t have time, pet! Do you have a favorite position?”

“Doggie style!” she said without hesitation; “And I get off on being spanked while fucking that way!”

Xander nodded; “Darla, get on the bed, lean against the headboard and spread your legs, Jill needs breakfast while I’m fucking her! Jill, assume the position!”

Darla smirked and rolled her eyes at the way her Sire still acted like a 16 year old when it came to sex. ‘But, he is damn good with that cock of his! I never came like that before, even with Angelus. Plus, he is much better looking than the Master ever was, even before his features changed! And, features, that reminds me, I wonder if he can teach me that trick? It would be very handy.’ Further thought was delayed as Jill’s face landed between her thighs, and she felt the brunette’s tongue tease her lips.

Xander grinned as Darla gasped out in pleasure from Jill’s tongue licking her. “Remember Darla, perks! There are lots of perks!” He reminded her, as he climbed onto the bed. 

Rubbing the head of his cock along Jill’s pussy lips, she moaned and pushed back against him, trying to engulf him. Xander obliged, pushing his cock into her warmth until he was fully inside. Holding still for a moment, he started spanking her ass lightly as he fucked her, pulling most of the way out and sliding in, building up a good rhythm that soon had Jill panting into Darla’s pussy.

“Do you enjoy this Jill, having your master’s cock in your cunt, while you licking your mistress, making her cum? I hope you do, because you’ll spend a lot of time in this position, and, if you are a good girl, when we go to the toy store tonight, I’ll buy a couple of strap-ons, so that Darla can fuck your pussy and ass too! Do you like that idea? We’re also going to get some wrist and ankle cuffs, so we can tie you to the bed, and have our way with you, or take you to the movies, and make you suck my cock right on the aisle, where you could get caught! Does that sound like fun?”

Jill moaned as the images flooded her mind, along with the feelings from being spanked and fucked, she washed away into orgasm. She was barely even aware that she was still licking Darla, or getting spanked by her Master, she was only aware of the sheer waves of pleasure rushing through her body. 

Xander slowed down his thrusts, and, licking his thumb, started rubbing it around her asshole. Pushing it in, he buried his thumb to the 2nd knuckle, and started moving it around. Pulling his cock from her pussy, Xander put the head at her ass and popped the head inside.

“Oh yes, sir! Please, fuck my ass! I love your cock there! You make me cum so good!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“As you wish, pet, as you wish!” Xander grunted as he shoved his cock into her ass.

Jill wailed in pleasure as he filled her ass, the sensation pushing her right over the edge to another climax. Xander’s hands gripped her hips, as he roughly fucked her, sending her into a babbling frenzy, she pushed her ass back onto him, impaling her ass on his cock.

Xander felt his balls tighten as his climax rushed toward him, pulling out; he rolled Jill over onto her back, and, as she lay there panting, climbed up onto the bed and straddled her chest. Gripping her hair, he shoved his cock into her open mouth and groaned as he emptied himself onto her tongue. 

Jill gagged as he filled her mouth, and started swallowing as his cum filled her mouth. Ignoring the taste off his cock, she reveled in the sensation of being totally dominated and treated like a whore. Eventually his cum stopped pumping, and she closed her mouth around his cock and started sucking, cleaning him off, before he pulled out and lay down beside her.

As Jill recovered, Darla climbed over her, and started gently kissing her, licking his cum from her lips and face. Xander wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the back of her neck, stroking her breasts and belly, letting her come down from the peak of pleasure gently.

“You did wonderfully, pet!” Xander murmured in her ear, “We are both very pleased with you, you should be proud!”

Jill practically purred in contentment, and she snuggled into his arms, and fell back to sleep.

 

XXXX  
Chapter Seven

Jills' Apartment  
August 24th, 1996  
Immediately following the last chapter

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Xander said; “Darla, I’ve got a suggestion. Do you have Jesse’s phone number?” At her nod, he continued; “Give him a call and invite him to come over early. I’m going to Willow’s, and I’m planning on turning her after I fuck her senseless, and I’d recommend you do the same. Then, when I bring Willow over here, we can welcome them to the family.”

After Darla called Jesse and he eagerly agreed to come over, Xander said; “Willow and I will be here by 2 o’clock, so, you will have plenty of time with Jesse, and, to ensure the strongest possible childe, make sure he drinks from your jugular, okay?”

When he got to Willow’s house, he smiled at the intense arousal he felt through the bond. ‘This is gonna be fun!’ he chuckled, as he knocked on the door. The door was opened immediately and Willow was standing there, her face flushed, breathing heavily. He could see her nipples straining against the cotton t-shirt she wore. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the house. Slamming the door shut, she turned on him. 

“What did you do to me Xander? Did you drug me? I tasted something odd when you kissed me last night, but, ever since, I feel like I’m going out of my mind! I’ve been aroused all night, and even masturbating didn’t help much! God help me, but all I could think of is you! Getting naked and sucking your cock, letting you fuck me, even letting you tie me up and fuck me in my behind! I mean, I’ve had some wild fantasies, but never so extreme. I swear to you, if you drugged me, I’ll hate you forever! But, I can’t help myself, if I don’t get your dick inside me so I can cum, I’ll go insane!” She ended, pleadingly.

Xander stood there listening to her tirade in a bemused silence, waiting for her ‘willowbabble’ to end, so he could speak. When it finally did, he put his hands on her shoulders and said’ “Willow, I swear, I did not drug you. The odd taste when I kissed you was my blood. I had bitten my tongue and you got some of the blood, that’s all. As for the rest of your concerns, I will explain later, but, right now, you aren’t in a frame of mind to understand. After we relieve your tension, you will be thinking much clearer and it will all make sense, is that fair enough?”

Willow calmed down a little as she listened to him, finally nodding her head.

“Yeah, I guess so, I mean, I’d do anything for you, you know that, right? I was so upset at the thought that you drugged me, it made me furious, like you weren’t the Xander I’ve loved for 10 years.”

Xander pulled her into a hug, and said; “That’s enough talk for now, I want you to show me what you fantasized about doing for me. Start by getting naked, I want to see every inch of your body, since you are giving it to me.”

Willow didn’t even blink as he assumed control of her body, her subconscious mind, accepting his domination as the proper role for her. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of the t-shire and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing there with nothing on but a pair of panties, which were soaked all the way through. Tossing the t-shirt to the floor, she pinched her already painfully erect nipples, moaning at the delicious pain she felt. She lost herself in the sensations, and barely noticed when Xander hooded his fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down.

Xander smiled as he saw, and smelled Willow’s obvious arousal, and decided to give her what she craved. Reaching out, he slid two of his fingers into her pussy. He felt her muscles clench around his fingers as he stroked upwards, brushing against her clit. Seeing the painful need on her face, he said; “its okay, Willow, you can cum!” And she collapsed against him as the orgasm that had been building for the last 12 hours finally arrived.

Willow shuddered and cried out as waves of pleasure, unlike anything she had ever experienced crashed over her, washing away the last small voice, deep inside her, that told her that what she was feeling was wrong, that Xander wouldn’t do this to her! When that voice was gone, all that was left was a woman who would do anything Xander wanted, to feel the pleasure she was feeling now. If he wanted her to act like a whore for him, she was more than happy to do so. In fact, as soon as she thought that, her pussy started tingling again, and her juices started flowing.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, before licking her lips in what she hoped was a seductive manner and sliding off his lap. Kneeling between his legs, she was mildly surprised to see he had already unzipped his pants, and slid them off. Reaching for his cock, she said; “How do you want me first, Xander? Do you want me to suck your cock until you cum all over my slutty face? Or do you want me to get on my hands and knees so you can fuck my cunt like the horny bitch I am? How about tying me up and fucking my virgin asshole, is that what you want to do to me? I don’t care what it is, I’ll do anything you ask, just make me cum like that again! If it makes you happy, I’ll even have sex with Darla if she’s willing, whatever you desire, I’ll do it for you, you own me, Master,” She concluded.

Xander was stunned, he had no idea that Willow’s submission ran so deeply. ‘This is a surprise! But, it will make it easier to accept that Darla ranks above her. I think she’ll be contented with Harmony, which reminds me, I’d better get more collars when we go out tonight. Now, back to Willow.’

“Willow, I want you to take my cock in your mouth, and suck it, just like the girl in that movie we found last summer!”

Willow licked her lips and leaned forward to take him in her mouth. She struggled a little to get him inside, but eventually succeeded. As she teased his head with her tongue, Xander moaned in encouragement, allowing his mind to drift back to the day he and Willow found a video her parents had left in the machine. It was a rare rainy day, and they were both bored, wandering around the house. When Xander suggested watching a movie, Willow eagerly agreed. When they turned the machine on, a tape started playing, they watched, fascinated as a busty blonde took on 3 men at one time, while a redhead and an Asian girl were 69’ing in the background. 

That was the first time Xander really realized that such a thing as anal sex existed, and it became something he’d longed to experience. Now that he had the power, he was going to indulge himself, either with willing playmates like Darla, Jill and Willow, or with those he had control over. Thinking of his plans for Cordelia and her sheep, he felt his excitement growing, and, combined with Willow’s enthusiastic, but amateurish blowjob, brought him to the edge of cumming.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Willow and ran his fingers though her hair. Holding her head still, he started pumping into her mouth. Willow’s eyes widened as he fucked her face, and she moaned around his cock. After fucking her face, he felt the tightening in his balls that announced his climax, so he slid his cock from her mouth.

“Close your eyes, Willow” he groaned, as he pointed his cock at her face. Stroking himself, he shot his cum into her mouth and across her face. She swallowed what landed on her tongue and in her mouth, and licked her lips to get even more. “Mmmm”she purred, “Thank you Xander!”

“You’ll get more in a little while pet, but for now, go wash your face and hurry back, we’ve got lots to do today!”

“Yes sir!” she said, and scampered off to the bathroom.

When she came back, Xander had her climb onto his lap. Seating his cock at the entrance to her pussy, she lowered herself onto him, groaning as she adjusted to his size. She soon relaxed and started fucking herself on his dick. Each time she slid down, the head of his cock brushed her clit, pushing her closer to cumming.  
As she hit her peak, and was keening in ecstasy, Xander pulled her close against him and bit into her throat, gripping her tightly as she struggled. When the struggles died down, he fed her his blood, holding her as she died.

\----------------  
Carrying her into her room, he laid Willow’s body down and grabbed her phone. Dialing the number, he waited until Darla answered.

“How’s it going Darla?”

“Just like you planned. Jesse’s going to be rising soon, and I’ll take him to get somebody to eat. We’ll be back by two, and then we can have some real fun! I can hardly wait to have you inside me again, Sire, Jesse wasn’t bad, but you were so much better!”

Xander smirked, “Darla, you don’t need to flatter me, you already hold the place of honor at my side, but, I do appreciate the sentiment. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Willow should be waking up soon, and I’m going to fuck her ass before allowing her to feed.”

Darla chuckled; “What is it with you and women’s asses, Xander? First Jill, then me, and now Willow. Are you going to fuck every woman you meet in the ass?”

“No, not every woman, but, those who I bring into the clan, yes I will. As for why, there are two reasons, the first is the same reason you make your childre, male and female, orally service you, and you rarely return the favor. The same reason I do not service the females in the clan. It’s a dominance issue, making them submit to me in the most direct manner possible. The second reason is much simpler, I enjoy it! Now, I have answered your question this time, simply because you are my first, and favored childe, but, don’t forget your place, or I will be forced to remind you.”

He could hear Darla gulp over the phone, and she whispered, “I’m sorry Sire, please forgive me!”

“You’re forgiven Darla, I’m not unhappy with you, but I did not want there to be any misunderstanding later on, when our clan is larger.”

“Yes Sire, I understand.”

“Very good, we will see you in a couple of hours.” He said, hanging up the phone.

\---------------

Searching around the house, he soon found what he was looking for, and went back to Willow’s room. Working quickly, he used the Ace bandages to tie her wrists to the bars on the headboard. When he finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the sight of her naked body. “You’re a good fuck, pet, but, with Darla and Jill to learn from, you’ll soon be amazing!”

Hearing her moan, he stood up and watched her open her eyes. “Welcome back, childe, how do you feel?”

Willow blinked as she realized what had happened. “Xander? You, you killed me! Why?”

Xander smiled; some things never changed, Willow is still inquisitive. “Because you belong to me, and I want you with me forever. Now, obviously you are aware that something happened. Do you know what you are now?”

“I’m a vampire aren’t I? I thought that they were a myth” She finished, confusion on her face.

“Not a myth, but, most people don’t want to recognize that we exist. Now, I’m sure you are aware that your wrists are secured to the bed. With your strength, you could easily get free, but, I want you to stay in place until I release you. As your Sire, you are bound to obey me in all things, and this is your first lesson. You offered to let me fuck you in the ass, and I’m going to do so, you can hold on to the headboard if you wish, but, do not break free! If you do, I will be most unhappy, and you will be severely punished, do you understand?”

“Yes Sire, I understand, and I’ll obey you.” 

“Good girl! When we finish, I’ll take you out and get you something to eat.”

Climbing on the bed, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, and spit into his hand. Wetting his fingers, he pushed one finger into her last virgin hole, working it around and stretching her out as she groaned in pain. Using his free hand, he started fingering her pussy, getting her juices flowing. As she started getting turned on, she relaxed her ass, and he slid a second finger inside her. When she was stretched out enough, he put his cock at her rosebud, and pushed forward.

Willow gasped at the pressure as he popped the head of his cock inside her ass, and moaned as he inched deeper. Xander added a second finger in her pussy, and started pumping her, teasing her clit with his fingers. She moaned as he started finger fucking her, the pleasure in her cunt distracting her from the pain in her ass. 

Soon he grabbed her hips, and shoved himself completely inside her, and started fucking her ass. Taking his fingers from her pussy, he ran his fingers over her lips, and said, “Taste yourself Willow, enjoy the flavor of your pussy, you will get other flavors later on. When we get to the apartment, Darla is going to be very happy to welcome you into her bed! She is going to make you eat her pussy, and make you cum so hard! And, after that, you and Jesse will have sex with each other and Darla and I will join in.”

Willow moaned in anticipation as she relaxed her ass even further, letting him easily fuck her hole. The pain soon turned to pleasure, and she started pushing her ass back towards him. “Fuck me Xander, fuck my slutty ass! You’re my master!”

“Yes I am, pet, and you belong to me, but, I’ll give you lots of other girls to play with! I’m going to give you Harmony as a pet, would you like that? Knowing that Harmony will have to pleasure you whenever you desire. You could have her crawl under your desk at school and eat your pussy if you want to! Take her into the girl’s room, and make her tongue your asshole until you cum, does that sound good?”

“Oh Fuck! Master, you’re gonna make me cum!” She cried, as she pictured the scenes he described to her, making her even hotter.

“That’s good, pet, I’m almost there!” He said, as he fell forward onto her chest, pushing her legs up to her shoulders. Pistoning his cock into her ass, he groaned as he shot deep into her ass. 

“Oh! If Harmony were here now, I’d make her lick your cum out of my ass, and then I’d whip her ass until I came! Ooooooooooh, I’m cummmmmming!!!!!!!!!!” She moaned as her orgasm hit her.

\--------------

After untying Willow, he sent her to take a shower while he found her something appropriate to wear. Settling on a tank top and shorts, he shook his head at the rest of her clothing. “This will never do for a childe of mine, you have a wonderful body, pet, and you’ll have to start showing more of it!”

When Willow came back after taking her shower, he handed her the clothes he had picked out, and said; “The first thing we have to do today, after getting something to eat, is get you some new clothes! From now on, I want you to dress like you are proud of your body, and these things in your closet won’t do that! You are my pet, and my childe, I won’t see you in baggy clothes again. Besides, those old clothes won’t help you attract prey when it’s time to hunt. Now, go get the credit card your parents gave you, and when you dress, we can go.”

\-----------  
Grabbing the keys to the BMW, Xander drove them toward the Sunnydale Mall. The route he took went through the rougher part of town, near some of the “No-Tell Motel’s”. Seeing a suitable target, a pimp berating one of his whores, he decided to give his childe a lesson in hunting.

“One of the first tricks in hunting, childe is to find somebody who won’t be missed. Case in point that pimp will never be missed. Now, this is what I want you to do.”

Stopping the car, he got out and walked up to the pimp, waiting a few feet away until the pimp noticed him.

“Yeah? What the fuck do you want?” The pimp growled.

“I’ve got something to show you. See the redhead in the BMW? She’s a girl I’ve been fucking, but I’m getting tired of her, and wanted to know if you want to take her off my hands? She’s a great fuck, and I’ve trained her so that she likes it up the ass too! I’ll be honest, if I didn’t need the cash, I’d keep her myself, but, you know how things go sometimes, right?”

The pimp looked over at Willow, intrigued, and said; “I’ll try her out, and if she’s any good, I’ll give you 800 bucks for her. I’m in the market for fresh meat anyway, since this cunt isn’t doing me any good!” He said, gesturing at the dark skinned girl standing by them.

“I’m sure you’ll be surprised at how good she is, let me go get her.” Xander said, with a relieved smile on his face.

Walking to Willow, she got out of the car and walked over to him. “Willow, pet, I want you to take this man into the alley, and show him what you can do, okay?”

“Yes sir.” She said, quietly, as she led the pimp deep into the alley. When they were well into the shadows, she turned and pushed the pimp against the wall. Slapping her hand over his mouth, she hissed; “Are you really so stupid as to think my master would sell me to anybody? Least of all a scumbag like you?”

The man tried to struggle, but she easily held him in place with her free hand.

“No, all you are is food to me. Think about that as you die! That you aren’t even worth enough as a human to be cannon-fodder!”

Letting her demon out, she pushed his head to the side, and began to drink, gulping his blood until he was completely drained. After grabbing his cash, she carried his body back to a dumpster and tossed it in the garbage, where it belonged. Turning back toward the entrance of the alley, she paused as she heard Xander talking to the woman, so she held back and waited.

\----------

As Xander watched Willow lead her dinner to his death, he turned to the girl and said; “They’re gonna be awhile, do you want to make some money?”

The girl perked up; “What do have in mind, mister?”

“I’ve never fucked a black girl, and I do admire your ass, how much to fuck it?”  
“Five hundred, and let me see the money first!”

Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out some of the cash he took from Jimmy the night before. When she saw the bills, the woman took his hand, and pulled him into the alley.

Stopping at a door just inside, she fumbled with some keys before getting it unlocked. The door opened to show a 5x8 room, bare except for a mattress on the floor.

When the door closed, Xander handed the money to the whore, and told her to take off her pants and kneel, face down on the mattress, holding her cheeks open. Leaning down, Xander spit on her asshole and roughly forced two fingers inside. She cried out in pain as he added a third finger, twisting them around until her ass was loose enough for his cock. Putting the head at her hole, he grabbed her hips, and, holding her still, buried his entire 9 inches into her ass.

She started screaming in pain, begging him to stop, but he just pushed her face into the mattress and kept pumping. Reaching down, he grabbed the whore’s ankles, and pulled her legs out straight, so she was flat on her belly. He continued fucking her ass for a while longer, until he felt his orgasm approaching. Lowering himself down onto her back, he bit into her neck as he started to cum. The woman tried to struggle, but, his weight on her back and the blood loss prevented her from moving. As he finished draining her, he pulled his cock from her ass, and wiped it on her pants, before picking up the money he gave her and getting dressed.

\-------------  
When he stepped out the door, he saw Willow standing there, grinning. She said; “Our shopping is taking care of, Xander, dinner had a few grand in cash in his pocket!”

“Excellent! We can use part of it to get you some clothes, and the rest, plus the credit card, to get you the latest computer software and hardware possible, because I have some major hacking I’ll need you to do this evening.”

“Ooh! I’m flattered! It wasn’t just my body you wanted me for? How romantic!” She grinned.

“That too,” he said dryly; “What I need you to do, is take all the Chase and Kendall fortunes, and move them to a series of private accounts, because they are going to be punished severely, for their actions.”

“Are we going to kill them? Coz that would be fun!”

“Just the husbands, I’ve got something else in mind for the women. But, I’ll go over my plan tomorrow; we have lots of things to do this afternoon!”

End Chapter 7

 

XXXX

Chapter Eight

August 24th, 1996  
Later that Afternoon

 

After going back to Willow’s house to drop off the clothing, Xander drove them to the apartment. Darla and Jesse were already there when they arrived, and Xander pulled Darla into his arms and kissed her roughly, before breaking the kiss and licking down to her throat. Darla moaned as he bit into her, and breathed; “Sire, may I?”

Xander lifted his arm and put his wrist at her mouth, and she eagerly bit into it. Xander could see both Jesse and Willow staring, open mouthed, at the display, and he could smell that Willow was turned on by the sight. He didn’t check to see if Jesse was excited, but the expression on his face was a good sign.

Releasing his hold on Darla’s throat, he kissed her again, putting his arm around her, and saying to Jesse; “Welcome to the clan, bro; I hope my wife treated you nicely?”

“Yes, Sire, very nicely, very, very nicely!”

Xander raised his eyebrow at Darla when he heard ‘Sire’; and Darla quickly answered; “I provided some basic instruction while we were hunting, so he understands his position, and that I belong to you, and not to him.”

“Good, that will simplify things.” Turning to Willow, he said; “Willow, it’s time for a lesson in Vampire 101; I’m sure you’ll take to this subject as well as you do with all the ones in school; especially since this one has real life applications. Anyway, the driving principle in a successful vampire clan, and I do intend this clan to be very successful, is obedience to your superiors. You and Jesse are equals in Darla and my eyes, so I don’t want to see any political nonsense between the two of you, jockeying for a better position, it won’t work, and trying it will cause you pain! There are only a few rules; but they are to be obeyed, absolutely! One; Any time that Darla or I tell you to do something, do it, no questions, no hesitation! Two; in a couple of hours, a living woman, her name is Jill, will be walking through that door; she belongs to Darla and I; and is under my protection, so you are not to mess with her, unless she specifically invites it! To put it in terms that you could understand, Jill is Tessa to my Sebastian Shaw.”

Jesse blinked, then chuckled; “I never dreamed I’d end up joining the Hellfire Club!” Xander looked startled for a second and then laughed; “Good point; but, you and Willow didn’t just join the club, you’ve both joined the Inner Circle! Although, I don’t think that White is your color. Hmmm…., Ah! I’ve got it, you and Willow are the Blood Red King and Queen of the New Hellfire Club!” he chuckled; “But, in all seriousness, there are a couple of other rules. Number three; don’t draw attention to yourself as a vampire, it’s not time for us to move openly. To that end, if you encounter any vampires when you are out after dark, and they know you for what you are, do not let them spread the word! Either destroy them, or, if they catch your eye, bring them back here for playtime, but, the word must not spread until the time comes! And, going along with keeping a low profile; number four; do not attempt to turn anyone without my permission, or, if I am not available, and the situation is urgent, Darla’s permission. Any attempts would simply create low powered minions, and we don’t need cannon fodder yet! Are you two clear on the rules?”

At their nods, he smiled slightly, and said; “The last couple of rules will be relaxed in time, but, there are in place for a reason. Now, I think it’s time to move on to more pleasant ways to spend our time.”

“Oh, I like that idea, Xander,” Darla purred, “Can I play with Willow first? I’ve wanted to fuck her ever since I saw her last night!”

“Go right ahead, I’m sure Jesse would enjoy the show, and I know that I will!” Xander said, grinning at Jesse’s eager nod. 

Darla stood up and moved in front of Willow; “Alright pet, it’s time for you to show your Mistress what you can do, get those clothes off!” Willow quickly stripped off her clothes, and stood quietly waiting. Darla watched as she stripped, and seeing something in the redheads’ demeanor, looked deep into Willows’ eyes, before laughing; “Damn Xander! What did you do to her? I’ve never seen anyone get so deep into ‘sub-space’ so fast.”

“She’s been there ever since I started explaining the need for obedience. Didn’t you notice how quiet she got? I knew she has a submissive streak in her, and I just brought it out more when I turned her.”

“Is that right, Willow? Would you do anything Xander or I tell you to do?” Darla asked; sliding a finger into Willow’s pussy.

“Uhnn! Yes Mistress! I’ll do anything you or Master tells me to do! How can I serve you?”

“By getting on your knees, with your hands behind your back, and keeping them there!”

Willow dropped instantly, and held her position as Darla walked away. The blonde came back a moment later with her hands full. Xander saw what looked like a couple of belts and something else. Darla handed the belts to Jesse and bent down in front of Willow. “Open wide pet, I’ve got something for you.” Willow opened her mouth, and Darla pushed the object inside.

“In case you were wondering, pet, that is a butt plug stretching your jaws. I want you to get it as wet as you can, because it will be going someplace else shortly.”

Taking the belts from Jesse, she wrapped one around Willow’s elbows and pulled them together sharply. Hooking the belt, she wrapped the other around the kneeling girl’s wrists and hooked it as well. The pressure on her arms forced Willow’s chest forward, and Xander could see her nipples standing erect. Darla walked around her, and reached down, pinching Willow’s nipples until she moaned around the plug. Darla reached into her pocket and pulled out the nipple clips. Putting them on the bound girls’ nipples, she yanked the plug from Willow’s mouth as she cried out in pain.

Moving behind Willow, Darla shoved her to the carpet, so her tits scraped against the rough material, and she cried out again. Pushing two fingers into her pussy, Darla pulled the juice covered digits out and licked them.

“Your pussy is soaked, Willow! You’re not just a sub, you’re a little pain slut! Do you enjoy me hurting you?” When Willow just moaned, Darla slapped her ass, and said; “Answer me! Are you my little pain slut Willow?”

“Ow! Yes Mistress! I’m your little Pain Slut! I love what you are doing to me! It makes me so hot! My slut pussy is soaked from your touch, Mistress!”

 

”Good slut,” Darla said, as she pushed the plug into Willow’s ass, applying steady pressure until it popped in. She smiled as Willow moaned at the intrusion; “Come on Slut; you can take it! It’s not even as big as Master’s cock, and you took him in your ass! Now, here is what you are going to do, I’m going to take my pants off, and you are going to glue that pretty mouth of yours to my pussy. If you can make me cum, you’ll get a reward, if not, well….. You’d better make sure I cum!”

When Darla was in position, she grabbed Willow by the hair and put her face at her pussy. “Start looking my little slut! Make me cum and you make your Master and I pleased with you. You want us to be pleased with you, don’t you?”

Willow mumbled something that sounded like agreement; but it was muffled by Darla’s pussy.

Xander watched with interest as Willow tasted her first pussy, and, from the way Darla was moaning, doing a good job of it. Willow was sliding her tongue deep into Darla’s pussy, and moved her head back and forth, causing Darla to push her hips up into the bound redheads’ face. Xander watched, amused, as Willow rubbed her thighs together, obviously trying to stimulate her overheated cunt. Darla noticed as well, and barked; “Jesse! Hold this slut’s legs apart; she doesn’t get any relief until she makes me cum!”

Jesse moved from the couch, where he had been idlely stroking his cock, watching the show, and pulled Willow’s legs apart. Willow moaned against Darla, but kept up her licking.

Eventually, her tongue did its job and Darla cried out in pleasure as she came. Panting she looked down her body at Willow; pulled her face from Mistress’s crotch; and said; “Well done my little slut, now you get your reward.” Looking up at Jesse, she said; “Jesse, fuck her, she has earned her climax.”

With just a smile, Jesse moved forward and slid his cock into Willow’s soaking pussy. She cried out as her clit received the contact she had been craving, her muscles contracting around his cock as she came. “Oh! Oh Oh Yes!!!!!!!! That’s it! Fuck my pain slut cunt! That’s what I need! Give it to me Jesse! Fuck me hard, I’m cumming!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jesse groaned; “Yeah Willow! You love me fucking you hard, don’t you! Just wait till I flip you over and replace that plug in your ass with my cock! I’ll show you pain then, slut!”

“Do it!” she cried; “Fill my slutty ass with your cock! Ever since Master fucked me there, I can’t get enough of something up my butt! Please, please fuck my ass hard!”

Jesse paused in his strokes and grabbed her legs, in one motion; he flipped her over onto her back, grinning as she cried out from the pressure on her arms. Resting her ankles on his shoulders, he reached down and yanked the plug from her ass, replacing it with his dick.

\----------- 

As Xander watched the two newest members of his clan enjoy themselves, he was thinking about his next moves. Reaching a decision, he looked over at Darla and waved her over. She immediately came to him, and dropped to her knees between his legs. Xander looked down at her and said; “As tempting as that is, childe, right now I need your brains and your cunning even more than I want your delectable body. Although, I want you to know that I do plan on fucking you through the mattress later on tonight. But, in the meantime, sit here beside me. It will soon be time to start isolating your former master, and I need to know, what, if anything, he had told you about his plans.

Without hesitation; Darla said; “The main thing he has been concerned with lately has been something he calls The Harvest. He’s been preparing Luke, who is this muscle-bound ass-kisser the Master keeps around, to be his Vessel, so he can gain enough power to break out of the Hellmouth. I’m not sure exactly when it’s supposed to happen, other than soon. Since he would need a large number of victims for it work, I’m guessing that it will happen at the Bronze. Because it’s really the only place that draws a sizeable crowd after dark.”

“That makes sense, the bars don’t hold enough of a crowd, and there really isn’t anywhere else. I think the four of us need to start carrying weapons and watching over the Bronze. When the Harvest occurs, we can dust Luke and any other members of the Master’s vamps that happen to be there. Besides, if we find any of the mortals who catch our eye, we can take them in the confusion.”

“I agree, that does seem like the best option. Of course, if we’re wrong about the location, and it’s not the Bronze, the Master is going to gain a lot of power.”

“It won’t matter if we’re wrong or not, the Harvest will fail, the Master is bound by prophecy as much as I am, and he won’t escape his trap until it’s time for him to face the slayer.”

Further conversation was interrupted by Willow’s cries of pleasure mixed with Jesse’s moans as they peaked together. Xander smiled slightly; saying; “That’s a relief, I wasn’t sure if their core personalities would allow them to be compatible as lovers. It appears they are, and I’m glad, I didn’t want to have to deal with them backstabbing each other to try and gain my favor.”

Darla nodded, thoughtfully, “It seems like they are well suited to being a team, which is usually a good thing, especially since they are going to have to hold their own in the fights during the Harvest.”

“I’m not overly concerned with the lesser vamps; it’s the Slayer and her watcher I’m more concerned about. The longer we can keep them in the dark as to our true nature, the better off we will be.”

Looking up from his conversation, Xander said; “Jesse, now that you are finished, untie Willow and take her into the bathroom and help her clean up, I don’t want cum stains on Jill’s carpet.”

“You got it, Xan!” Jesse said as he helped Willow to her feet and led her from the room.

“When they get back, I’m going to teach all of you how to alter your physical appearance. Jesse and Willow need to look older than they are for a variety of reasons; and, you need to disguise your beauty so that you aren’t recognized by anyone that may know you. But don’t worry, it won’t be long before the disguise will no longer be necessary, because any vampire who would recognize you will either be dust or under our control. Now, it’s time to go to work!”

XXXX

 

Chapter Nine

Jills' Apartment  
August 24th, 1996  
Early Evening

Xander had spent the last couple of hours working with each of his childre, teaching them how to control their appearance, as well as practicing their walking, so they look older than they actually are. After he was satisfied, and had Darla coaching Willow on the 'innocent school girl' act, they were all sitting around relaxing on the sofa. Xander suddenly smiled, “Well, somebody must have had a good afternoon, Jill is in a wonderful mood!”

Jesse and Willow looked up at him in confusion, while Darla just smiled. “Wait until you meet her, she's delicious!”

“Remember, you are absolutely not to do anything to Jill without her express permission, she is under my protection!” Xander warned them. “Now, Jesse, get the door, it sounds like she's got her hands full.”

Jesse jumped to his feet, and had the door opened in an instant; surprising Jill who was still fumbling with her keys.

As soon as Jill was inside, Jesse shut the door and Xander pulled her into a hug and kissed her firmly. She moaned against him, and dropped her bags, wrapping her arms around him and opened her mouth to him. When Xander could tell that she would need to breathe, he released the kiss and said, “Jesse, you and Willow take Jill's bags to the master bedroom, and when you get back, I'll properly introduce you.”

When Jesse and Willow returned, they were a bit surprised to see Jill sitting on the couch, between Xander and Darla, and Darla was nuzzling her neck. “Jill, these two are part of our family, I've already told them that you are under my protection; so you have nothing to fear from them. The red head is Willow, computer genius extrordinaire, and even more of a natural submissive than you are! I'll make sure you get a chance to experience her tongue before the weekend is over. The brunette is Jesse, he is my good right arm, he's been at my side my entire life, and now he'll be beside us beyond that!”

Jesse and Willow nodded and said hello, and Jill responded. 

“Willow, I'm going to want you to head home shortly and get started on our little surprise for tomorrow, okay? After you get that taken care of, come back to the apartment. Darla, I want you to take Jesse and Willow out hunting tonight, because we may not have a chance tomorrow.” Xander said, his tone clear that it wasn't a request.

“Jesse, why don't you head back home as well, let your parents see you, so they won't worry. Willow will come and get you when she gets finished what I need her to do.”

The two of them nod and head out the door.

Turning to Jill, he smiled and said, “We are going to get some revenge for you tonight, my love, in preparation for tomorrow's festivities.”

Jill returned his smile with an almost feral intensity. “I can't wait! Who are we going after?” 

“That little troll Snyder, not only did he think he could have you, he's been an annoyance to me and my friends for the past year!”

“I hope we can do something humiliating to him, Xander, I've met the little shit, and he made me feel slimy just being in the same room with him.” Jill said, with a shudder.

“Oh, I think you'll enjoy what I have in mind. But, to get what we need, we're going to be driving to LA later tonight, so it might not be a bad idea to go lay down for an hour or so, I'm going to want you rested and alert for everything that we have to do.”

“Okay, Xander, are you sure you don't want to join me?” She smiled, flirtatiously as she got up from the couch. 

“Maybe after we get home, babe, not right now!” Xander laughed as she wiggled her behind at him as she left the room.

Darla moved over after Jill got up off the couch and said, “Well, i guess you won't be fucking me through the mattress tonight, then?” with a grin. 

“It all depends on whether we get back before midnight, otherwise I'll have to take care of you early tomorrow morning. The important thing is to find out if Jill actually has the stomach to kill. I think she does, but I want to make sure.” 

Darla nodded, “That makes sense, I had forgotten that it's sometimes difficult for a mortal to kill. I guess that's what comes from so many years of being a vampire, we just don't think that way anymore.”

The two of them sat talking for next few hours, as Xander laid out his plans for the next several months. Eventually, Jill awoke, and, after getting ready, the two of them left for LA. Willow and Jesse arrived as they were leaving, and Willow told him that she was successful. 

Later that Evening

Darla Willow and Jesse were walking toward the Bronze, just talking and laughing, looking like any other teenagers in town, until they hear a voice screaming for help. Looking up, Willow and Jesse recognize the girl running toward them. “Crap, it's Amy!” Jesse cursed, “What the fuck is going on here?”

Amy rushed up to them, panting. “Please, help me, my mother, she's...” Amy struggled to catch her breath, “she's lost her mind, she wants to do some kind of spell on me, Please, Willow, can you help me?”

Darla was watching, slightly amused that the girl was turning to them for help, when they were much more dangerous than any witch, until she caught a whiff of Willow's arousal. Smirking, she said; “Willow, take your friend back to your house, Jesse and I will take care of this and meet you back there in a little while, okay?”

Willow smiled brightly, “Sure Darla, we'll see you guys in a bit. Come on Amy, you'll be okay.” Willow put her arm around the crying girl as she was lead away.

Willow and Amy had just turned the corner when Darla saw a car moving toward them. Slipping into the shadow, she decided to watch and see how Jesse handled himself. The car pulled up to the curb and the woman inside the car looked up, and recognizing Jesse, parked the car and got out. “Jesse? I'm glad it's you! Can you help me? I'm trying to find Amy, have you seen her?”

“Hey, Mrs Madison; yeah, I just saw her a few minutes ago, she was heading into the alley over there.” Jesse replied, pointing to a spot further down the street. “Let me show you where it was.”

As Jesse lead Catherine Madison down the street, he turned back and looked at Darla, who smiled and nodded. As soon as Jesse lured Catherine into the shadows of the alley, Darla grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, Mrs Madison, at the moment Amy is safe with Willow, but, don't worry, casting spells is about to be the least of your worries.” Catherine tried to struggle as Jesse vamped out and bit into her neck. After drinking deeply, he pulled away and said, “Would you like a bite Darla?” “No thanks, I'm good.” she replied, just as politely, and Jesse went back to his feeding. As the woman was in her dieing seconds, Jesse sliced his wrist, and fed her a few drops of his blood. Darla released the woman, and, as soon as she died, Jesse punched her in the chest, leaving behind nothing but a pile of dust. 

 

Los Angeles, later that night

Xander leaned back in the passenger seat of Jill's Malibu and relaxed as she put the car in drive and drove away from the Adult Book and Toy store. As soon as they were away from the streetlights, he allowed his features to relax, going back to his normal face. Jill looked over and smiled as he finished. “I'm glad you are done wearing that asshole's face, Xander. I had to see Jimmy every day and night for the past two years, and I really don't want to have to look at him any more than I really have to!”

“I understand, and you won't have to see his face more than a couple of more times, once when we go take care of Snyder, and once when we go see that Lawyer that he cheated on you with, what was her name? Oh, yeah, Lilah! But, that's not going to be for a week or two, I think our new playmates are going to be keeping you quite occupied. Of course, I doubt Margaret and Mallory or their daughters Cordelia and Harmony would be very pleased to find out they are going to be playmates for us!” He laughed, “Which just makes it that much sweeter, to be able to break those haughty bitches!” 

Jill smiled as well, imagining the two women kneeling before her, servicing her as she was forced to service them in the past. She was pulled from her thoughts by Xander telling her to pull over. Pulling to the curb, Jill shuts the car off as Xander waves for her to follow him. Jill could barely see a couple of figures struggling in the shadows of the alley. When she got closer, she winced as she saw a woman lying on ground, bleeding from multiple wounds, as well scrapes and bruises. The closer she got, though, the blood in her veins turned to ice as she saw that the woman was naked below the waist. Looking at Xander he had the other figure held up against the wall. Jill saw that the man was also naked from the waist down. As Jill moved closer, Xander looked over at her and points to a knife that is lying on the ground. Jill picks up the knife, using a piece of cloth from the ground around the handle. Walking up to the struggling man, she says,

“Can you cover his mouth? I don't want his screams to attract attention.” 

Xander grins at her and nods. Putting his hand over the struggling mans mouth, he turns to watch what Jill is going to do. Jill grabs another piece of cloth from the ground, and grabs the rapists rapidly shrinking cock. Jill doesn't even look at the man as he tries to struggle away, she just grips firmly and slices! Opening her hand, she shakes out the cloth, and the offending flesh falls to the ground. Taking another grip on the knife, she moved closer, and, feeling his ribs for just the right spot, shoves the knife into his heart, killing him instantly. 

Xander let the body slide to the ground, and turned to the woman on the ground. Jill was already kneeling beside her, trying to comfort her. “Xander, can you do anything for her? It doesn't look good at all!” 

The woman on the ground looked up at him, and whispered, “Please, Mister, help me! I'm scared!” Xander looks at Jill, “Alright, go and start the car, and open the back door, I don't want to hang around here, and, drop the knife!” Jill hurried to obey as Xander bent down over the girl. By the time she has the car door open, Xander is putting the woman in the back seat, along with her clothes and purse. 

Jill pulled away from the curb, and Xander said “Well, this does change some things for the evening, we aren't going to be able to go back to Sunnydale for a few hours yet.” Pulling his cell phone, Xander calls and gets two rooms in a nearby motel. After giving Jill directions, Xander opened the purse, looking for some ID, so he knows who his newest childe is.. Pulling out a Texas Drivers License he said, “You sure managed to die a hell of a long way from home, Winifred Burkle.”

Revello Drive, Sunnydale

Buffy Summers was sleeping, having finally found a comfortable position after tossing and turning for an hour or more. The window by her bed was closed, but the curtains were open, and the moonlight was shining on the piles of cardboard boxes stacked around the room. 

Her mother cracked open the door to look in, and frowned as Buffy started mumbling in her sleep and moving around. “I hope you do better at this school Buffy, I just don't understand where all these problems are coming from. I mean, really! Vampires? I just hope we don't have to go through that again.” Joyce said quietly, not realizing just what the real world had in store for her or her daughter. 

Unaware of her mother looking in at her, Buffy dreamed. The dream was typical of ones she had been having for several months now, she is in a graveyard, fighting for her life, but there is something different this time, this time she isn't alone. There are several men and women fighting along side her, and as the last vampire is dusted, the dream changes. Now she is in the center of a large room, with all the others who had been fighting with her, and they are all naked! Looking down, she blushes when she realizes she is naked as well! They are touching and licking her and each other. Part of her is enjoying the sensations; but another part of here is holding back, trying to figure out what is so wrong in the picture. Eventually the dream fades, and she dreams she is ice skating, waltzing with a stuffed pig, who looks just like Mister Gordo, and then she knew no more until the next morning.

In The Alley

Darla and Jesse were walking toward the exit from the alley, and they were discussing how Jesse had handled Amy's mother, when Darla's phone rang. 

“Hey Lover, what's going on?”

“Jill and I are going to be staying the night here in LA, so our date with the mattress is going to have to wait, unfortunately, but, it can't be helped. We will be bringing somebody back with us when she wakes up. There's a lot that I won't say on the phone, but Jill pleasantly surprised me this evening”

“That's good to know, and I'm sure you are going to be rewarding her, aren't you?” Darla teased him.

“As soon as we get situated here at the hotel, I'm going to be rewarding her brains out! Why, do you wish you were with us?”

“Actually, I'm expecting to have a fairly interesting evening myself. Jesse, Willow and I were on our way to the Bronze, when Willow ended up running into her friend Amy, and the two of them decided to hang out at her house while Jesse and I took care of getting a bite to eat. I have to tell you, Jesse pleasantly surprised me as well. But we can talk about that when you get home. I'll see you in the morning, right?” 

“I'll see you in the morning.” Xander said, hanging up the phone. 

XXXX  
Chapter Ten  
CASTING NOTE: Amy Madison is played by Teagan Presley  
AUTHORS NOTE ON THE TIMELINE: The story started on Thursday, August 22nd, 1996, and will end the evening of Monday, August 26th ,1996. The next story, when it is written, should pick up within a day or so of that.  
The Hellmouth  
Earlier that Afternoon

The young looking vampire hurried down the tunnel towards his destination, hoping that the news, or rather, the lack of news won't be the end of him. He knows that the Master is getting impatient for word of Darla, especially since she had never returned from going out to feed two night before, and she had never been gone that long before.

Thomas slowed his pace as he approached the cavern where the Master was currently trapped. 'Not for much longer, though' he thought, 'Once the Harvest takes place, we can be shut of this place, and take our rightful place in the upper world.'

He had just reached the entrance when he heard the gravely voice he was expecting.  
“Ah, young Thomas, tell me the news, have you found any sign of our missing childe?”

Steeling himself, he stepped forward, “No, Master, the last time anybody saw her was leaving the human club they call “The Bronze” on Thursday night. No one I have talked to has seen any sign of her, and there is no word of any hunters showing up.”

The Master shook his head in disappointment. “Very well, thank you Thomas, you may go.”  
The younger vampire did not hesitate, and bowing, left the cavern. 

The hulking brute called Luke moved out of the shadows, anticipating his master's command. “Ah, Luke, you know me so well! When the sun goes down, take a few of the minions and go up above, I want to know what has happened to Darla. If she has been lost to us, I want to know how, and who was able to destroy her, so I may claim my revenge.” Luke nodded, but the Master had not finished, “If, however, the little demon is making her own plans, you have my permission to... remove her if at all possible. She has too much knowledge of my plans, and, with the word that Angelus, no, Angel, is in the area, she may seek advantage with her oldest childe. And that is not acceptable!”

“As you command, My Master, it shall be done!” 

Later that evening,  
Immediately following the previous chapter.

“So, I guess Xan and Jill are having fun in LA?” Jesse asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I think you can say that. In fact, I would be surprised if Jill didn't have her ankles around Xander's neck within the next 20 minutes or so!”

Jesse laughed quietly, “I never would have imagined dying would bring such an improvement in my sex life!”

Darla started to laugh as well, but then froze. Holding her hand up to quiet Jesse, her eyes started darting around, trying to locate the source of the distraction. She smirked when she saw the large form at the entrance to the alley, and the handful of cannon fodder he had brought with him. Hissing to Jesse, “Be ready, and don't leave any of them alive!” She stepped forward, preparing herself to strike.

“Well, hello Luke! I wasn't expecting to see your ugly face so soon, what happened did you get tired of buggering your little minions and decide to check out the kennels?”

Luke snarled at the insult, and growled out “Well, I guess that answers the Master's question! I don't know what you think you are doing, Darla, but it ends now!” 

The huge vampire rushed toward Darla, and the battle was joined. Unfortunately for Luke and his flunkies, things didn't exactly go according to plan. No sooner had Luke started to move, than Darla moved to meet him, her right arm outstretched, and her fingers forming a point. The next thing the minions saw was Darla moving forward through a cloud of dust. It was also the last thing many of them saw, the others saw two unknown figures wading into them. One of the minions, showing more intelligence than his brethren, hung back from the fight, and, as soon as he saw Luke get dusted, he started running back to the sewers. 

Darla had been aware of a new figure joining the fight, but didn't want to split her concentration to see who it was, but, once the final minion was dust, she turned and got a good look at the newcomer. 

“Hello Darla.” The figure spoke.

'Oh shit! I don't need this complication right now!' she swore mentally, before putting on a huge smile, “Well, hello my Darling Boy! What a pleasant surprise! I had heard you were in town, but I hadn't been able to look you up. So, what brings you to this alley? We had it all under control.”

“I see that, and, honestly, I wasn't even aware it was you until the last of the dust cleared, I thought it might have been the new Slayer that's coming to town.” He paused, and looked at her closely, “Somethings different about you Darla, have you been cursed with a soul too?”

Darla laughs, “Are you still hung up on that soul business, Angelus? A soul doesn't make you good! You've just bought into the bullshit those gypsies sold you! You can deny it as much as you want; but; you are not a man, you are a vampire. And, if my master permits it; I'll show you what that truly means!” 

Angel paused, “What do you mean? I know I'm not a man, I haven't been one since 1754, and you know that! You were the one who killed me, after all.” 

Darla's eyes soften momentarily, “You were such a marvel, Darling Boy, but, we can't live in the past, there is too much to be done.” Flicking her eyes to the figure standing behind Angel, she briefly nods, and Jesse slammed a hunk of concrete on the back of Angel's head, knocking him unconscious.

 

“He won't be down for long, we've got to get out of here now!” Darla said, as she and Jesse hurried out of the alley. Once they were a couple of blocks away, Darla paused, and said, “We're going to be really busy for next couple of days, so we had better get something to eat now. That fight, easy as it was, used up more energy than we can spare right now.” 

The two of them moved further into town, but Jesse stopped Darla when he spotted two figures coming out of a gaming supply store. “I know those two guys, they should fit our needs nicely!”

“Go ahead, then, Jesse, bring the fly to our web.” Darla said with a slight smile. 

Jesse smirked and strolled forward casually. “Hey Warren, hey Andrew, what's going on guys? Getting the new Forgotten Realms stuff?”

Andrew was practically bouncing with excitement, “Yeah! The new boxed set just came out, we're going to start running it tomorrow night. You want to bring a character and play?”

“Well, I'd love to, but, you see, my evenings are kind of busy these days.” Jesse said, gesturing toward Darla, who smiled and gave a small wave.

Warren's jaw dropped. “Damn Jesse! She's a fox! Where did you meet her?”

“Yeah she is, isn't she? Her name's Darla, and she and her folks just moved down from San Francisco, I met her at the Bronze last night, and, we really hit it off. Do you guys want to meet her?”

“Sure! Maybe she's got a sister?” Warren asked hopefully. 

“'Fraid not, but she does have a cousin.” Jesse said, “Come on, I'll introduce you.”

Warren grabbed Andrew, who didn't seem too interested in meeting her, and followed Jesse down the street to where Darla was standing. When they got to her, Warren stuck his hand out to shake, when something suddenly went wrong. Darla took his wrist and pulled, using his momentum to fling him into the alley, where he hit a brick wall. Andrew didn't even have time to yell before Jesse sent him after Warren. 

“Dinner is served!” Jesse said with a grin as he and Darla moved toward the dazed teenagers. Quickly draining them, and, following their usual procedure, dusting them as soon as they died, Jesse picked up the gaming bag and said, “Who knows, maybe it will come in handy, and besides, we don't want to leave anything behind.”

Darla nods, and the two of them head back toward Willow's house. They walked in silence for several minutes until they were walking across the grass toward Willow's front door. Pausing, Jesse and Darla looked at each other and grinned, “I guess Willow convinced Amy to show her appreciation in a very personal manner.” Darla smirked, and Jesse laughed, “It's like I said earlier, dying did wonders for our sex lives!”

Opening the door, they paused as they took in the sight of Willow, stark naked and sitting with her legs spread and hanging over the arms of a chair, with Amy, just as naked, kneeling between her thighs with her face in Willow's pussy. From the sounds of pleasure that Willow was giving out, it seemed she was doing a good job. 

At the sound of the door opening, Willow opened her eyes, and smiled as she waved them into the room. Closing the door behind them, Darla and Jesse quickly stripped down to their skin as well.

Willow soon cried out her climax, and, tapping Amy on the shoulder to get her attention, she pulled the girl up and kissed her. “Pet, you did a wonderful job! I'm very pleased, but, if you'll notice, there are a couple of other people here for you to thank for your rescue. Don't you think it would be polite to thank Darla and Jesse as well?

Amy blinked, and, turning her head, she smiled at the two naked figures standing before her. Climbing off of Willows' lap, she took Darla's hand, and sat her down in another chair, and, positioning her legs properly, she knelt between them. Turning to look at Jesse, she smiled, and said, “Don't worry Jesse, you're next!”

Jesse smiled in anticipation, stroking his cock as he watched the show.

Turning her head, Amy started kissing Darla's inner thighs, working her way inward, until Darla was practically holding her breath in anticipation, only to moan in disappointment as Amy skipped right over her pussy and moved to her other thigh. Amy smiled as she heard Willow say, “She's a natural, isn't she?” Darla didn't answer, just groaned, and Amy took pity on her, and, taking a hand off the floor, gently spread Darla's lips and started sucking on them. Darla lifted her hips out of the chair, trying to increase contact, and Amy slipped her tongue inside and licked her inner walls. Darla moaned in pleasure and gasped when she felt a finger slide inside her. Amy kept up a steady rhythm as she used her tongue to tease Darla's inner walls, while stroking her clit with her finger. When she could tell that Darla was getting close to a climax, she pulled her finger out, and locked her lips around Darla's clit and started gently sucking. As she was concentrating on the clit, Amy slipped her hand underneath Darla, and, still lubricated with Darla's juices, slid her finger into the blonde's ass. That was all Darla needed and she flooded Amy's mouth with her juices and collapsed back into the chair, a satisfied smile on her face.

Seeing that Darla was properly 'thanked' Amy stood up, and made her way to Jesse. Getting on her hands and knees in front of him, she spread her legs in obvious invitation. 

Jesse moved behind her and prepared to slide in, when Darla's voice stopped him. “Remember the Right of the Sire! Xander has claimed one right as his own, and if you take Amy that way, don't be surprised if he expresses his displeasure by taking you that way!”

Jesse paled, or at least he would have paled if he still had blood pumping in his veins, and said, “Got it! No playing the back nine before Xander!”

Amy turned back and said, “If you're through talking, my pussy is aching for a stiff cock!” Needing no further invitation, Jesse slid forward, and found no resistance as he buried himself in her pussy. Amy moaned in pleasure as she was filled up, closing her eyes and letting the sensation wash through her body. She sighed as Jesse altered his stroke, and started moving slowly within her. “Oooh yeah! That's it! Nice and easy, that's what I need!”

Darla looked up at Willow and smirked, “Girl knows what she likes, doesn't she?”

“That's for sure! Xander's gonna love her!”

Amy was barely paying attention to their voices, she was more interested in the slab of meat that was filling her better than she had been in her life. Her interest was piqued by the way they were talking about Xander, especially the warning Darla had given Jesse about taking her ass. She felt a shiver of pleasure go through her at the thought of the boy she had nursed a crush on for a couple of years taking her in such a dirty way! Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to take that cherry, her mother had made sure of that, thanks to a drunken boyfriend, damn her to hell!

Thoughts of her mother and the things she had made her do were swiftly driven from her mind as Jesse started to speed things up, and reached around her and cupped her breasts in his hands. Gently rubbing her nipples, she felt bolts of lightning running straight to her clit. That was all she needed, and her pussy clenched around Jesse, and she keened out her pleasure. Shutting her eyes, she hung her head and enjoyed the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had!

It was a few minutes later as the stars faded from her eyes, and she realized that Jesse was still pumping gently insider. Groaning, she said, “Jesse, hold it please, I can't take anymore right now!” Pleased that he listened to her, Amy slid forward, feeling him slide out. Turning to face him, she said, “Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging, but, you made me cum so hard, my pussy is overstimulated, and I couldn't take anymore right now.” Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and took him inside her. She could tell by the strained expression on his face, and feeling the tightness in his balls, that it wouldn't take much to make him cum.

Locking her lips around the head, she started humming the Macarena, a song that she was actually heartily sick of by now, but Jesse seemed to enjoy the sensations. Taking more and more of him into her mouth, she enjoyed the taste of her juices coating his cock.

'It's a good thing I don't mind eating pussy, because I've got a feeling I'll be doing a lot of it as long as I'm with this group. I wonder what's going on with them, though? Willow and Jesse have changed a lot since school let out, and where did Darla come from? There's something weird going on here. But, they did get me away from Catherine, so, if they want my body, I don't have a problem with it, especially if I get to cum like that again!'

Jesse groaned, and she banished the thoughts from her head, and focused on returning the pleasure he had given her. She moaned as she felt his hands holding her head gently, before he started pumping in and out of her mouth. Knowing what was coming, she opened her mouth and, as soon as he started cumming, started swallowing as fast as she could. Unfortunately, even as fast as she swallowed, she couldn't take it all, and some of his cum landed on her face and chest. She didn't have time to think about it though, because no sooner had Jesse pulled out of her mouth, than she was attacked by Willow, who was licking the remains off of her face, including kissing her and using her tongue to get the last little bit in her mouth.

Amy smiled at Willow, and said, “I think I'm going to like hanging around with you.” Before her eyes closed and she fell back onto the carpet, sound asleep.

Underneath the Hellmouth

Thomas had never seen the Master in such a fury! The poor minion who had brought him the news of Darla's betrayal, and, even worse, Luke's dusting, didn't even get a chance to move before the Master had ripped his head from his shoulders, sending him to dust. 

It took several minutes before he was able to visibly calm himself. Turning to Thomas, he said, “With Luke gone, you will take his place as my Vessel! Do not fail me, Thomas! For once you provide me with the power from the Harvest, the first thing I will do is find that treacherous bitch, strip her naked and tie her to the biggest cross I can find to watch the sunrise! She has set years of planning back!”

Thomas nodded dumbly, not wanting to risk attracting the Master's ire.

XXXX

Chapter 11

Los Angeles  
Same Time as The Previous Chapter

Following Xander's directions, Jill pulled off the freeway and turned onto Robertson Boulevard. Passing the Skin Gentleman's club, Jill's eyes lit up at the “Amateur Night Contest” sign on the marquee. Seeing her reaction, Xander grinned, “So, fancy doing a turn on stage?”

“Can I? Master, you have no idea what living with the dipshit for the last two years did to me! It's funny, but I'm so glad you and Mistress took me away from that! For the first time since I was married, I actually feel attractive, even sexy! I don't think you understand just how wonderful that feels, and, I'll admit, I like the idea of a bunch of men and women getting hot watching me, and knowing that they can never have me!”

“Of course you can, Jill! But, let's get Winifred situated first, I don't think we need to have the LAPD taking a look at your backseat and seeing a dead body. Especially if she wakes up and doesn't understand what happened!”

Jill laughed, “Good point!”

“The hotel Darla told me about should just be another block or so down. Ah! There it is, on the right hand side of the street? The Hotel Armand?”

“The Hotel Armand?' You've got to be shittin me!” Jill laughed.

“I know, I had the same reaction when Darla told me about it, but, there are a chain of, shall we say, 'nightlife friendly' hotels in cities all over the country, and the guy who started it thought it would be funny to fuck with peoples heads!”

“Well, it works! I remember reading the first book, and laughing hysterically at the drama queens! I don't know what she was smoking, but it's obvious that she never met a real vampire before writing that interview!”

Pulling into the parking lot of the Hotel, Xander walked in and picked up the keys to the rooms he'd reserved. Following the desk clerks instructions, Xander had Jill drive around to the back of the building, where a couple of employees were waiting to take Winifred up to her room. Xander and Jill followed right behind, and went into the adjoining room. Jill noticed that, after a quick glance at her, the employees were almost exceedingly polite, and, after they were alone in the room, turned to Xander.

“What was going on with those two? It was like they were almost afraid to even look at me!”

“Remember what I told you when I fed you some of my blood last night? They could tell you belonged to me, and they also knew that I could, and would destroy them instantly if they bothered you, so they decided to be smart and not bother you.”

“Oh! Okay, now I understand what you meant. To be honest, I was just so thrilled to be free of the dipshit, not to mention, my mind was still blown from the orgasms you and Mistress gave me, I would have agreed to pretty much anything at that point!”

“I figured you weren't really conscious of what I was offering you, but, subconsciously, you understood what I was offering, and you accepted it.” 

Jill thought about that for a couple of seconds, and nodded. 

Xander said, “I noticed a dancer's supply store not far from the club, so, if you want to compete tonight, we'd better get moving so you can pick out a costume.”

“What about Winifred?”

“She won't wake up until around 2 or 3 in the morning, and we'll be back by then!”

Jill got a wicked smile, 'But what if we find a playmate for the night?”

Xander shook his head, “Not tonight, because after you do your show, I'm planning on bringing you back here and fucking you until you beg for mercy! If you want us to come back next weekend and pick up a playmate, I don't think that will be a problem, but, don't forget, we have an appointment with a certain female lawyer, I believe her name is Lilah Morgan?”

“Lilah? Oh yeah! She's one of the bitches the dipshit cheated on me with! Well, I definitely want to meet her, and, if she didn't know he was married, we can go on from there. If she knew, well, that's a different story! I think it would be handy having a pet lawyer, don't you Master?”

“True, very true. But, times a wasting, and I want to see you strut your stuff, so let's go!”

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the Dancer Supply Company, and, once inside, Jill quickly zeroed in on the costume she wanted. Taking it into the changing room, she was satisfied it was a good fit for her, and, packing it back up, took it to the counter where Xander paid for it.

Driving back to Skin, he had to laugh at the way Jill was bouncing in her seat from excitement.  
Amusement in his voice, he asked, “Am I going to have to fuck you over the hood of the car to get you calm enough to dance?”

Jill got a slightly glazed look in her eyes before shaking her head and laughing. “That won't be necessary, but, that's a nice mental picture!”

“Tell you what, if you win the contest tonight, we can make a detour on the way to the hotel, okay?”

“Oooh! With an incentive like that, I'm gonna have people creaming in their pants tonight!”

When Jill parked the car, Xander had her wait while he changed his appearance slightly, just enough to appear about 25 years old. After having Jill check him over, making sure that he looked normal, they got out of the car, and walked up to the cashier window.

The cashier didn't do more than glance at Xander, he was too busy checking out the way Jill's breasts were moving in her top. Buzzing them in, Jill went over to the contest sign up table, while Xander waited at the door to the showroom.

“The contest will start a little after 10pm, so we have about an hour to wait.” 

“Okay, well then, let's get a table and watch the dancers for a bit.”

They were greeted by a Hostess who brought them to a table near the stage, and, after the waitress took their drink order, Xander took a look around the club. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the club was a clean and pleasant place, and the customers were decently dressed and, so far at least, reasonably well behaved. Putting the thought aside for further consideration, he sat back in his chair and watched the dancers. The dancers were all uniformly attractive, although he didn't care for the fact that most of them had obviously had their breasts augmented. 

Turning to Jill, he said, “One more nice thing about what I did for you, you won't ever have to worry about losing your figure, or needing to get implants! You will be just as sexy 60 or 80 years from now as you are now, and you won't ever have to worry about losing your sex drive.”

Jill whipped her head around to look at him, “Master, could you please refrain from dropping these sort of bombshells on me in public? Telling me that sort of thing just makes me wet, and makes me want to get on my knees and suck your cock, and that would probably not be appreciated by the management!”

“Let me ask you, do you think you could learn enough to manage a club like this? I'm thinking that we will need some visible sources of income, and I'm sure you would like something to do with your time, am I right?” 

“I do have a degree in Business Management from Nichols College, it's been a couple of years, but I could dust off the books. But I would obviously need some hands on experience, because I've never managed a club.”

“That's something we can look into, it's not like it has to be done tonight. I'm just thinking about the future.”

Turning back to the stage, Jill started smiling, “If these are the professional dancers, I've got this contest in the bag! I mean, look at that girl, yeah, she's got a nice figure, but she has no sense of rhythm at all, and it looks like she would rather be doing her laundry instead of dancing here!”

“I see what you mean, I never thought a woman could look bored playing with her nipples.”

“Well, she doesn't have somebody like you to come home to, so I imagine she has a hard time getting excited about anything. Unlike me, because I know that you are going to make me cum my brains out tonight, and that's enough to get anybody excited!”

Jill was so excited about what she was saying, she hadn't even realized that somebody was standing right behind her, until she heard a womans voice mutter “Lucky Bitch!” and trying to cover it with a cough.

Turning around, she saw an attractive strawberry blonde, who was dressed as one of the Hostesses standing there, holding a clipboard. “Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but, is your name Jill?”

“It is”

“The girls who have entered the contest are gathering in the dressing room to get ready.”

As Jill turned to leave, Xander pulled her into a scorching kiss, and said, loud enough for the Hostess to hear, “Remember my promise if you win the contest!”

“Damn it, Xander!” She laughed, “My panties are already drenched, do you want me to get myself off here in front of everybody?” 

Following the Hostess, Xander was able to hear the curious woman lean in and say, “I'm sorry for being nosy, but what promise did he make you? It must have been something hot the way you reacted!”

He smiled as he heard Jill laugh again, “If you really want to know, Master promised to fuck me senseless over the hood of the car if I won! And I know he can do it, too! Our first night together, he and my Mistress made me pass out because I came so many times!”

Xander watched as the two women moved out of sight down a hallway. “Good girl, Jill! I really hope you win, because I would love to keep my promise to you.”

The Dressing Room

“Damn girl! How did you get so lucky? I'm lucky if I can get a guy to make me cum once a night, and you get a stud like that!”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but, let's just say that he and Darla rescued me from a real bad situation, and they have made my life so much better! I really get off on being dominated, and I ended the night with my mouth on Darla's pussy while Xander fucked me in the ass! I honestly lost track of how many times I came that night!”

“Shit! I don't suppose they're interested in another girl, are they?”

“I don't know, they've got a pretty full plate as it is, but, I tell you what, I'll ask them about it, and, we're probably going to be coming back next weekend, so they can talk to you then, if there is any possibility. But before I do that, I need to know your name.”

The Hostess laughed, a little embarrassed, “Sorry about that, but I go by Sunday.”

“Interesting name, I take it that's not the name you were born with?”

“Not quite! But it's done well enough for me for the past few years.”

“Well, I'll ask them, and hopefully we'll talk to you next weekend. But, I've got to get changed, and wring out my panties! How do we know what order we are supposed to go out?”

“They will call you when it's your turn. That reminds me, do you have an requests for your song?”

“Not really, as long as it's not Hip Hop, and has a decent beat that I can move to, I'll be fine. It's been a few years, but I think I remember how to put on a good show.”

“You've danced before?”

“Yeah, for a year or so in college, to make rent money. It's been over two years though, so I'm okay with the contest. I checked when I signed up, and they said it's been long enough.”

“Works for me! And, good luck.” Turning toward the door, Sunday paused, and, with an impish smile, said, “If you still need to work of some of that tension after you dance, I'll be glad to lend a …. hand.”

“You little minx! Trying to get a good reference already? I think I'm going to have to pass, because I have a feeling I'm going to need every bit of energy I can get before the night is out! When Xander gets going, the man is a machine!”

The Showroom

Xander amused himself by seeing how many women tried to catch his eye, and how many men looked angry about it. He was up to 15 women and 13 men when the Disc Jockey announced the beginning of the contest. There were only three women in the contest, and, even though he knew he was biased, Jill was the sexiest of the lot. The other two seemed to know it as well, based on the glares they were shooting her. Of course, the fact that Jill was dressed as a female version of Indiana Jones, including the battered fedora and bullwhip probably helped, vampire or not, he was still a bit of geek!

Jill was the first of the three to dance, and, as the other girls left the stage, the synthesizer opening to “I Want Your Sex” came pumping out of the speakers. With a slight smile, she started to move, just dancing in place at first, but, when the vocals started, she slipped out of the leather jacket, and tossed it to Xander, who caught it easily, to the hoots and howls of the men in the audience. Still moving, but keeping her eyes on Xander, she uncoiled the whip from her waist and gave it a crack, before running the handle between her legs, tossing her head back at the sensation rubbing against her panty covered pussy. Xander could feel the arousal coming off of her, and, looking around, he could see that she was affecting most of the audience, even some of the other dancers who were working the crowd for table and lap dances were squirming around. 

Next came the skirt, which puddled on the floor at her feet, leaving her in a g-string, tied off shirt and the fedora. Dropping the whip, she took off at a run across the stage, leaping for the pole in the center, which she grabbed with her hands, and, pulling herself up, wrapped her thighs around it, and leaned back, holding onto the fedora with one hand, while pulling open the knot holding her shirt closed with the other hand. The audience exploded with cheers and applause when her breasts were exposed, they were all caught up in her obvious exhilaration. Xander actually had to adjust himself, because he was finding himself turned on as well.

By this time, the music was building to a climax, and Jill was rubbing herself against the pole, bringing more sounds of approval from the audience, before she broke away and, doing a split on the stage, pulled a snap on her g-string, and pulled it off, leaving her totally nude except for the hat, which was still perched on her head. Just as she reached for the hat, the music ended and the lights on the stage went black.

By the time the applause had quieted, and the lights came back on, Jill had already gathered her costume and left the stage.

The next dancer had just started her set when Jill came rushing out of the dressing room, back in her street clothes, except for the fedora, which she had cocked at an angle on top of her head. She had just sat down, and before Xander could do more than smile and say “Well done!” Sunday came rushing up to her, and said that the manager of the club wanted to see her. With a nod from Xander, who had a strong suspicion he knew what the manager wanted, she and Sunday left.

About 20 minutes later, after the other dancers did their routines, to desultory applause, Jill came back and sat down. 

“What did he want? Although I could probably hazard a good guess, based on the crowd reaction.”

“If you guessed that he wanted to offer me a job, you would be right. I told him that I would have to think about it, because I don't live here in LA, and also, I'm more interested in learning how to manage a club like this instead of just dancing. He said that I could do both, if I came to work here, I would spend half a shift learning the ropes, and the rest of the shift I would dance.”

“Are you interested? I could tell you really enjoyed yourself up there, but would you want to do it every night?”

“I'm not sure, I did love the way the audience reacted, and, we did talk about me learning how to manage a club, but I'm not sure about driving four hours a day to get here and back. Besides, I really don't want to be that far away from you and Darla.”

“Well, we can talk about it when we get back to Sunnydale, and if it's something that you really decide you want to do, we'll figure out a way to make it work out. I loved watching you up there, you were amazing, and, if it makes you happy, I'll help you any way I can. I take my responsibility very seriously.”

Further conversation was interrupted by the Disc Jockey announcing the contest winner, and, to absolutely no ones surprise, Jill was declared the winner of the contest, and the $500 cash prize.

As they left the club, Sunday approached Jill and handed her a slip of paper, before moving to greet a new customer.

Once they got to the car, Xander broke the silence, “What was that about? Are you picking up women already?” He asked with a smirk.

“Actually, if I was, it was a woman for you and Darla, as well as me. She got really turned on when I told her how you two make me feel, and how hard I cum when you fuck me in the ass! She asked if you were looking for another girl. I told her I would talk to you about it, and let her know.”

“Do you want to fuck her?”

“Hell yeah! She's hot, and she offered to lend me a hand if I needed to cool down after my dance, but I told her I wanted to save my energy for you!”

“Smart move, because I plan to wear you out tonight. But, if you are really interested in her, I suppose that I can bring Darla with us next weekend and give her a tryout, so you can see if she's as good as you think.”

“Ooh! That's going to be fun! But, where can we go tonight that won't get us discovered? I've been thinking of almost nothing but your big cock pounding me all night!”

“I know just the place, start driving, and I'll give you directions.”

Following Xander's instructions, Jill drove out of the parking lot and headed deeper into the city, finally pulling into a lot. Jill gasped as she drove deeper into the lot, as she saw a building appear out of nowhere. The building looked like a small club, with a neon sign saying “Caritas” over the front door.

“What the fuck! Where did that building come from? I know it wasn't there a minute ago, I'm horny not blind!”

Xander laughed, “Caritas has actually been here for several years, from what Darla told me, you just drove through the invisibility spell that keeps humans from noticing the club. Now, pull into a parking spot and park the car.”

Getting out of the car, Xander said, “Strip! You can keep your shoes on so your feet don't get torn up, but other than that I want you naked!”

She shivered, partly from the cool breeze that was blowing, but mostly from the idea that she was submitting so totally to her master's wishes. She was still amazed at how much her life had changed in less than 48 hours, from when Darla had talked her way into the apartment and took her and the dipshit captive. She remembered being scared, but that was fading away into memories of the pleasure and contentment she had felt watching the dipshit get was coming to him, and the orgasms she had been given throughout that amazing night! She laughed at the idea of how much she had changed, even the fact that she had killed a man earlier that night didn't bother her at all. Shaking her head, she was surprised to realize that she was already naked! Her body had followed Master's orders, even without her knowing it! She looked over at Xander, and he was still wearing that half-smile, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

The next 20 minutes passed in a blur for her, she remembered seeing Xander smirking at her, and the next thing she knew, she was pressed face down on the hood of the Malibu, her nipples warmed by the heat coming up through the metal hood. She felt her wrists being held behind her back as her master plunged into her soaked pussy. He pounded her for several minutes before her long delayed orgasm finally hit her, and she spasmed around his cock, wailing out her pleasure. She groaned as he pulled out, but then braced herself as she felt his fingers stretching her back hole, before he slid into her ass. She was momentarily grateful that he was still so slick with her juices, otherwise he could have really hurt her shoving himself into her like that. She came again when he pulled out of her ass and turned her around so she was kneeling before him. She knew what he wanted and opened her mouth eagerly, taking his cock into her mouth. She felt so submissive, taking his cock into her mouth after where it had been, that she almost passed out from pleasure when he finally released into her mouth. She swallowed everything and leaned back against the car, her eyes closed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She barely noticed that Master was talking to someone, sure that if it was something she needed to be aware of, he would tell her.

“You can come out now, I know you've been watching us. Thanks for not interrupting, by the way, it would have disturbed my pet, and she earned her reward.”

“I don't think I've ever met one of you who was concerned about their pets, you are different aren't you?” The figure came out of the shadows, a tall slender green skinned demon with bright green hair and two tiny horns sticking out of his forehead. 

“Different? Quite possibly, but I prefer to think of myself as a return to what we can truly be. These things that are running around calling themselves 'vampires' have no idea what they truly can be, and, if they refuse to learn, will discover what happened when the last Neanderthal met the first Cro-Magnon, they will be swept aside, ashes on the dustbin of history.” Xander stopped and chuckled, “And could I possibly sound any more pompous?”

Striding forward, he stuck out his hand, “Hi, I go by Xander, and you are?”

“They call me 'The Host', this is my club. Would you like to come in for a drink, I have some fresh AB Negative on tap.”

“No thanks, I fed earlier today, so I'll be good for a few days, besides I have a childe who will be waking in an hour or two, and I still have to get Jill back to the hotel, although I doubt she's in any shape to drive. I promised her that I would fuck her brains out over the hood of her car if she won a contest tonight, and I always keep my promises.”

Lorne surprised himself by chuckling, “I can see that, she certainly seemed to enjoy herself. She's still human isn't she? There is something different about her, but I really couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe you and her would be interested in giving us a song the next time you're in town?”

“A song?”

“Well, Caritas is a Karaoke Bar after all. The best one in the underground, if I may say with pardonable pride.” 

“I'll keep that in mind, and now, if you don't mind, I need to help my pet get cleaned up and get her to bed so she can sleep for a few hours before we head back down the coast.”

“Certainly, I look forward to seeing you again, I have a feeling you are going to be an interesting person to know, and I like interesting people.”

“Heh! Interesting is one word for it I suppose, however I don't think that some of the beings on the Hellmouth would consider anything so pleasant to describe me! Those fools think that opening the Hellmouth would be a good idea, I'm afraid I will have to be quite strict in showing them the error of their ways!”

Leaving Lorne speechless for the first time in a while, as Xander turned away and helped Jill into her clothes and put her into the passenger seat of the car. Driving off, he sketched a salute in the Hosts direction before pulling out of the lot.

The Hotel Armand  
Two Hours Later

Xander opened his eyes, feeling his newest childe stirring. Slipping out of bed, he quickly dressed and moved into the adjoining room. Sitting down quietly in a chair in the corner of the room, he waited until she came fully awake.

“How are you feeling Winifred?”

The girls voice was quiet, but there was a very pronounced West Texas twang to her speech. “Very strange, hungry enough to eat a cow, but, I also remember that I shouldn't be feeling anything at all! You made me a vampire didn't you? I was dying, and begged you to save me, and I sure guess you did.  
It's funny, I never actually believed in vampires and things like that, figger'n that the human monsters were bad enough, heh, it looks like I was right! So, what happens now, it's gonna be tough getting around, especially since I have a job during the day. I guess I won't be able to make it anymore dang it! I liked that job!”

“You can relax about that Winifred, there are still a lot of things you need to learn about yourself. You can still keep your job, since you enjoy it so much, the sun won't bother you any more than it ever did. Now, go grab a shower and I'll take you out to take care of that hunger”

Getting up, she grabbed the glasses that were sitting on the night table, and said, “Since we are fixin to spend a lot of time together, I'd prefer you call me Fred, I really don't care for Winifred, but my Gran insisted on my parents using the family name.”

“No problem, Fred, now, get your ass in the shower and get the blood washed off, I want to get you fed before too much time has passed. It won't do any good for you to let the hunger overwhelm you, at least until I teach you to control it.”

With no signs of embarrassment, Fred stood up and pulled her t-shirt over her head, and slipped out of her jeans, leaving her standing there in her panties and bra, dropping the bra and sliding the panties down her legs, she stood there, letting Xander look at her for a moment, before she turned and went into the shower. While she was in the shower, Xander grabbed the clothing and checked the sizes before picking up the phone.

When the front desk picked up, he said, “I need a complete set of womens clothing, preferably a short skirt and top combination in size 3, with a 34B bra, and if you can have them here in five minutes, there's a 100 dollars in it for you!”

Smiling as he hung up, he pulled five 20's out of his wallet, knowing that, with that kind of incentive, the clothes and makeup would be there within four minutes. It actually was closer to three and a half minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. Opening it, he took the package, and handed the clerk the money, who accepted it with a grateful smile, asking if he needed anything else. Shaking his head, he closed the door, and set the clothing on the bed.

A few minutes later, he heard the shower turn off, and the bathroom door opened a towel wrapped Fred stepping into the room. “Did I hear somebody at the door? I thought I did, but I wasn't sure over the water.”

“You'll get used to that, all of your senses are a lot stronger than they used to be, and, yes, I got you something to wear, your old clothes won't do for now, they need to be cleaned. Your new clothes are on the bed, and as soon as you get dressed we can go hunting.”

Dressing quickly, Fred pulled on the skirt, and Xander was pleased at how it showed off her long legs. The top helped bring out what little she had in the chest region, and, with the denim jacket, presented a very appetizing picture. Sliding on her tennis shoes, she grabbed her purse, and the two of them left the room.

As they walked down the hall and waited for the elevator, Xander kept a close watch on his newest childe, well aware of how hypersensitive all her senses were likely to be. “I know it's a lot to try and absorb at one time, Fred, but, trust me, you'll get used to the scents and the colors and sounds very quickly, just try not to show any reaction to them, you don't want to draw attention to yourself, especially if you want to keep your old life going.”

Fred nodded in understanding, and the two of them walked through the lobby, with Xander stopping to tell the desk clerk he was pleased with the clothing that he had selected, before stepping out the front door and into the early morning chill.

Xander spoke quietly as they walked, “The first rule of hunting, especially if you going to drain them, is to take people who won't be missed. In most cases this means your common garden variety criminal. For example, do you see those two assholes up ahead? The ones trying to stay out of sight in the shadows by the alley? They think they are the predators on this street, but they are about to learn the truth. When they approach us, don't do anything aggressive until you can grab them and move them into the alley, we don't want a passing car to see us having dinner, understood?”

When she signaled that she understood, he continued, “Another thing is that, if you are going to drain them, don't leave a body behind. It doesn't matter in Sunnydale, because the cops know how to ignore what they want to, but here in LA, an obvious vampire killing would cause more of a stink than you probably want to deal with. The trick is, when they are just about gone, feed them a couple of drops of your blood. This will be enough to turn them, and, once they die, punch them in the heart, that will crush it, and they will turn to dust, which nobody will pay any attention to. Now, we are almost there, remember what I told you!”

The thugs moved to attack as expected, but were quickly overpowered and moved off the sidewalk. Xander made quick work of his victim, and paused to watch how Fred did with her first kill. He was pleased to see that she had taken his lessons to heart, and, as she stood up, brushing the dust off her hands, he could see the pleased smile on her face. Taking her by the hand, he led her away from the alley and back toward the hotel. 

 

Once they were back inside Fred's room, Xander asked, “How are feeling now? As I mentioned a couple of times, you don't have to kill to feed, in fact, in time you will build up a group of willing donors, I'll show you how to do that over the next few days, but, now, it's time for the most important rules of being a vampire. That is, the Sire's word is law, anything he demands of you, you give him, immediately! In case you were wondering, that most definitely includes your body. Now, get out of that clothing and kneel down!”

Fred quickly stripped down to her skin, and assumed the position, but said, “I'm sorry Sire, but, I know what you want, but I don't know how! Until that monster attacked me, I was a virgin, I wanted to wait until I was married. I'm willing to do whatever you desire, but, don't want to disappoint you.” The last was said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor.

“In that case, we'll skip the blowjob for tonight, nothing personal, but I don't really want to have you learning on me.” He chuckled, “We may heal incredibly fast, but teeth still hurt! I'll have Jill and Darla teach you what you need to know when we get to Sunnydale, you'll be sucking my cock like a pro in no time.”

Standing up, he helped her to her feet, and moved her to the bed. Using his fingers he quickly aroused the nervous girl, before entering her. He was surprisingly gentle with her, and Fred soon found herself enjoying the sensations, and when he took her hand and showed her how to find her clit, she experienced her first orgasm. Xander let her ride out her climax, before picking up speed in his strokes, and quickly Fred was moving up to meet him and the sound of flesh slapping flesh was the only sound in the room. 

After letting her recover from her fourth or fifth orgasm, Xander pulled out, and had her roll over onto her stomach. Grabbing one of the pillows, he slipped it under her hips, and, gathering some of her juices, he stretched out her last hole, making sure she was completely relaxed and ready for him before he entered her. Even with his preparation, she still squealed in pain when he entered her for the first time. Telling her that it helps if she fingers herself, he stayed still to allow her to adjust to the sensation. Once she nodded to show she was ready, he started pumping into her ass, and Fred found herself enjoying the feeling of fullness, as well as how dirty it was!

The climax she reached was different from the ones she'd had before, but just as pleasurable, and she moaned as she felt him emptying himself inside her, and whimpered when he pulled out and got up from the bed. Telling her to get some sleep, he would wake her when it was time to get ready to leave, he walked through the door to his room and shut the door behind him. Fred didn't think she would be able to sleep, so she went and took another shower, and climbed back into bed, she was surprised to find herself falling asleep soon afterwards.

Sunday, August 25th, 1996

Nine o'clock came far to early for her liking, but Xander was waking her, telling her to get dressed, they were ready to leave. Pulling on her outfit that Xander had bought her, she stumbled into the next room and was introduced to Jill, who Xander said had killed the man who attacked her. He laughed and said that she would be taught the proper way to thank Jill when they got where they were going.  
Checking out, they went to the garage and got Jill's car, and, once they were away from the hotel  
Xander asked Fred for directions to where she lived, and they were soon pulling into an apartment complex near the UCLA Campus. When Xander got out of the car, she hesitated, but saw that he wasn't having any problems with the sunlight, so she climbed out of the back of the car and stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. 

Quickly grabbing a few days clothes and other personal items from her apartment, and saying hello to a couple of her neighbors, they were back in the car and headed for Sunnydale.

Willow's House  
Four Hours Later

Xander moaned in pleasure as Amy used her mouth on him, her tongue teasing the veins running along the shaft while her hands were playing with his balls. She was definitely living up to her reviews, he thought, remembering how Jesse, Willow, and even Darla had sung her praises. Naturally he was eager to experience her for himself, especially since he had been fond of Amy when he was still alive, she wasn't as close to him as Willow and Jesse, but they had been friendly. He was curious about what Catherine had been attempting, because it seemed to indicate that Amy had mystical potential, which would be a useful skill to have, especially since he had discovered that this body, unfortunately, did not have the spark that would have allowed him to use the spells he remembered. 

She had been working on his cock for close to 20 minutes, and was doing an excellent job of keeping on the edge of release, before pulling back and letting him calm down, until he finally had enough and reached down and grabbed hold of Amy's head. Her eyes widened in shock, until she looked up and saw the raw desire in Xander's eyes, and relaxed, submitting to his will. He held her face still as he pumped into her mouth, he had been so keyed up that it only took a few more strokes before he pulled back and blasted all over her face and chest. 

As he sat back, he gestured, and Willow and Jill moved in and lowered Amy to the carpet, before using their tongues to clean her off. This soon led to the two of them sucking on her nipples, and Xander was amused to see that Jill was really getting into what she was doing, one of her hands was pinching her own nipples, while the other was fingering her pussy. Willow, on the other hand, appeared to be more interested in getting Amy ready for him, and had reached down and was fingering Amy's pussy and getting her even wetter. 

When he was satisfied that Amy was wet enough, he slid out of the chair he had been sitting in, and, grabbing her legs, put her ankles over his shoulders before plunging into her. She gasped as he filled her up, because he was a lot larger than Jesse, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of fullness. She was surprised at how rough he was being, and even more how much she was enjoying it! One of the last coherent thoughts she had before the pleasure struck her, was to wonder exactly what had changed with Xander and the others, and if she wanted to change with them?

She had no way of keeping count of the number of times she came before everything went gray and she just went with the waves of pleasure washing her along. The next thing she knew, she had been rolled over on her stomach, and she felt two separate tongues licking her ass! She came again when one of the tongues plunged into her rosebud, and then a finger was pushed inside her. Her mind cleared enough to remember the conversation between Jesse and Darla the night before, and she knew what was coming next. Deciding to help things along, she reached back and pulled open her ass cheeks to give them better access. She was no stranger to anal sex, but at least she had a good chance to enjoy it this time!

She was right. Xander took his time penetrating her, and reached around and fingered her pussy as he was stretching her out. Once he was fully buried inside her, he stayed still for a moment to allow her to adjust, before setting up a pattern of slow strokes, both in her ass and her pussy, as his fingers plunged into her pussy as he was pulling out of her ass, and then reversing themselves, until she was whimpering in pleasure, speech having deserted her. She found herself pushing back against him, trying to drive him deeper inside, until he finally groaned and grabbed her hips, blasting another load deep inside of her. 

It was only later, when Willow was helping her bathe, that her head cleared enough to really focus on everything that had happened since the previous night. Pulling herself out of the bath water, she looked at Willow and said,

“Okay Willow, I think it's time you let me know what's going on? Obviously something drastic has happened to you Jesse and Xander! Not that I'm ungrateful for getting me away from my mother, but I have to wonder what you did to me last night. I'm no blushing virgin, but something you did to me when we got back here totally suppressed any inhibitions, it's like I was being controlled by my pussy! Don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against a good fuck, but you have to admit, this is out of character for all of you. And, who is Darla? I've never seen her around before, and now she's giving Jesse orders?” Any further questions were cut off by Willow putting a finger over her mouth, and saying,

“You're right, a lot of things have changed, and once you get cleaned up, we'll go downstairs and Xander can explain things to you. I promise you that all of your questions will be answered, but I'm not the one who can answer them. Now, stand up so we can finish getting you cleaned up.”

Not allowing Amy to argue any further, Willow finished washing her off, and, after they were dried off, she followed Willow, still naked, down the stairs to the kitchen. She was a little surprised to see that she and Willow were not the only ones naked at the table. Other than Xander and Darla, who were both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, everybody else was in their skin. Not being a stupid girl, she recognized the not so subtle dominance being shown by Xander, and, given Darla's position at his side, it was obvious that she was the Alpha female of the group. Feeling a little more comfortable as she took in the power structure of the group, she took a seat across the table from Xander and said, “Willow tells me you'll explain what is going on? Because I'd really like to know what happened to change all of you so much?”

Xander chuckled, “Changes? I guess that's a fair way to put it. You see, it started, for me anyway, Thursday night when I was sitting at the Bronze feeling pissed off at the world......”

20 Minutes Later

“Huh! Vampires, that would explain a lot about this town, wouldn't it?” Amy said, not seeming phased by the revelations, “So, what happens next? Do you turn me, or what?”

“That depends on you Amy. I can certainly turn you, if that's what you want, or I can put you under my protection, so you will keep our secrets. I'll admit that I would prefer not to turn you quite yet, because I can feel your mystical potential, and I don't know how well you would be able to realize the potential if you were cut off from the natural world.”

“I'm glad you're giving me a choice, and, to be honest, I'm not ready to be turned right now. I have no problem with keeping your secrets, you all helped me out a lot last night, by getting me away from my mother. Speaking of her, what did you do to her? Jesse kind of skimmed over that part of the story. Am I going to need an alibi for when the police stop by telling me that her body was found in a dumpster somewhere?”

“No, you won't have to worry about that. You've heard the expression 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust'? Well, we have a way of speeding up the process, and your mother is nothing more than dust in an alley now.”

“No big loss, she wasn't the best mother to start with, and then she got worse after dad left us. Most of the experience I have, I got because she started visiting this guy Rack, who used me as payment for whatever he did to her! Let me tell you, it's really a bonding moment when your mother whores you out so she can get her fix!”

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the memories aside, “Now, you mentioned protection, what will that entail?”

“Nothing major, just a small exchange of blood. It will let any other vampires know that you are off limits, and, it will also prevent you from giving away any of our secrets. Also, if you are ever in trouble, I will be aware of it, and will be able to help you. There is one other aspect that I want you to be aware of, of course, this would apply if you asked me to turn you as well. To put it plainly, you will be available to us, sexually, at any time we want you. This also means that you will not be permitted a dating relationship outside the group unless you get permission first. You can have friends, but, your body belongs to us, do you understand?”

“It's like I told Willow upstairs, I don't have anything against a good fuck, and, I'll admit, I've cum more in the last 12 hours than I had in ages, but I'm hoping you will at least leave me time to get my schoolwork done? I'd like to keep my grades up, otherwise my father might start paying more attention to me than you would probably like.”

“Fair enough, especially since we are going to be doing the same thing. It doesn't suit my plans to draw attention yet, especially since Willow is top of the class, and it would be noticed if she stopped going to school. When the time is right, we'll be making ourselves known, but in the meantime, life goes on as normal. So, have you made your choice?”

“I'll take the protection, as long as we agree that there are going to be times that I'm not available for fun and games!”

“Agreed, it's not like we won't have our choice of playmates when we get the urge!”

Standing, he reached for Amy and said, “Let's go upstairs, you are going to need to sleep for a few hours after the exchange, and a bed will be a lot more comfortable than the couch or the floor.”

About 20 minutes later, Xander came back downstairs and said, “Okay, now that Amy is squared away, Jill, I want you to go up and grab a few hours of sleep as well, we are going to be paying Snyder a visit tonight before we go see the Chases', and it's going to be long night.”

Jill nodded and left the room. After she went upstairs, Xander relaxed, “As you all know, this is Fred, she just woke up this morning, and will be going back to Los Angeles tomorrow night. I just wanted to have her meet the rest of the family, and, also, to have her get some instruction from Jill and Darla in the fine art of cock sucking. She was a virgin until not long before she died, to the misfortune of the fucker who attacked her, he was Jill's first kill, and she did a fine job! But, getting back to Fred, she needs to learn how to do things properly, and I'm sure you can teach her what she needs to know.”

“That won't be a problem at all, Xander, I'm sure that I'll be able to get her up to speed in no time!” Darla said with a smile, “In fact, I'm sure that Willow will be willing to help Fred learn how to use her mouth properly.” 

Willow looked Fred over and grinned, “Oh, I think I find something to teach her! Although, judging from last night, I think Amy might even be a better choice!”

“She was very good, wasn't she? But, unfortunately, she still needs to breath, and that means she won't be able to teach Fred all the tricks.”

Fred grinned, “Y'all have probably heard this before, but I never expected dieing to be like this! I was such a 'good little girl' I expected things to be like Sunday School! Heh! If Brother Joshua only knew, he'd be crapping his pants.”

“Well, if you want to make a trip back home and show him the error of his ways, I'm sure you can find the time.” Xander grinned, before turning to Willow.

“So, Wills, I know you said you were successful with your money moves, did you run into any problems?”

“Pfft! There was nothing I couldn't handle, but I did notice a couple of things that caught my attention. There were a couple of deposits over the past year of so in their accounts from a masked source. The deposits were in the million plus range, so I got curious and took a look at where they came from. It took a few minutes, but they were from a company called Teraka, Inc.” Looking up at the reactions of Xander and Darla, she continued, “I guess that the name means something to you? I couldn't find much about it on the net.”

Xander swore, and Darla had gasped when she heard the name of the company, and since Xander didn't say anything, she spoke up and said, “If they are who I think they are, we are going to have to be real careful handling those people, they could be a lot more dangerous than expected. The Order of Teraka is a group of assassins that have been around for at least a thousand years or more. They have a reputation of never failing when they take on a contract, and if those two are part of the Order...”

“I thought I had destroyed the last of those bastards years ago!” Xander muttered, before saying, “Okay, that's going to be a long term project, we aren't ready to take them on right now. I'm very pleased that you found that information, Willow, it always helps to be prepared for anything. That's going to change a couple of things, I was just planning on turning and dusting the two men, but if they are part of the Order, we need to make their deaths public, and untraceable to us.” Turning back to Willow, “Anything else?”

Willow giggled, “Yeah, I noticed a couple of flags on the accounts, and, when I tracked them down, they were put there by the IRS, so, remembering what you told me about the power in the town, I just moved the flags over to the Mayor's bank accounts, and hacked into the IRS records and changed the names to Richard Wilkins, it should be enough to confuse things for a while!”

Xander laughed and said, “That's my little Over-Achiever! Nicely done, and, anything that causes the Mayor a headache I'm fine with.”

“I also discovered that two families have a network set up between their two houses, and they have some interesting videos in their archives. Well, interesting if you like porn, anyway. Personally, now that I know what sex is like, I'd rather be doing it than watching it!” She finished with a grin.

“Interesting, you'll have to show them to me later, so we can see who their playmates are. Information can always be put to a good use. Now, speaking of sex, why don't you, Jesse and Fred go upstairs and you can start Freds' lessons?”

Knowing a command when she heard one, Willow flushed and grabbed Freds' hand, leading her from the room, followed by a grinning Jesse.

“Okay, now that it's just us, we can talk openly. What's been happening since I left?”

Darla told him about the confrontation with Amy's mother, as well as the fight with Luke and the minions, as well as Angel showing up. Xander heard something in her voice when she was talking about Angel, and said;

“You know him, do you think he'll be a problem for us?”

“I'm not certain, to be honest. It's been close to a hundred years since Angelus walked free, and I don't know enough about this souled version of him to give you an answer. Angelus, depending on his mood, would either be your staunchest ally, or your bitterest enemy. But, this weak thing that is wearing his face? Your guess is probably as good as mine!”

“Okay, I'm going to have to meet him, he's too dangerous to let roam around on his own. There are going to be too many things happening over the next several months, and I can't afford to have a loose cannon running around, especially with a Slayer in town. I'll make a decision on what to do with him when I meet him. If we can use him, I'll knock him out and you can re-sire him. If we can't, well, that's what they make Dust-Busters for!”

“That makes sense, but I'm not sure where he is now, and I don't really want him to know that I'm looking for him.”

“That won't be a problem. There is a spell I know that I can teach Amy to cast, and it will be able to, at the least, narrow down his location within a block or two, but more than likely will show us his exact location.”

“You sensed that much power in her? I know you said she had potential, but narrowing it down that specifically would take a great deal of power and concentration, at least from the spell casters I've known over the years.”

“If you study her aura, there is a strong core inside of her, that's probably the only reason this Rack character was interested in her. He's another person to put on our “To Do” list, in fact, I think we should make it a point to remove him from the picture within the next couple of months. I've known practitioners like him in the past, and, if he's like the others, he's probably made pacts with several Demon Lords, and he'll probably try and open up the Hellmouth sooner or later. The problem is, he might actually have access to enough power to do it, and that is something I will not allow to happen!”

“Understandable, I have no desire to end up at the bottom of the food chain either. So, what do you want to do about the Harvest?”

The two of them talked for several hours, discussing different options and making plans. Eventually, after the two of them were satisfied they had a reasonable plan and alternates for dealing with the upcoming situation, Xander smiled and said, “Now that we have the serious stuff taken care of, let me tell you about our trip to Los Angeles.”

Seeing the smirk on his face, Darla grinned, “Why do I get the feeling that it would be best if I was naked for this story?”

“Because you know me too well, Darla,” Xander chuckled, “Yes, it was quite a time, and, although I don't, unfortunately, have the time needed to fuck you through the mattress right now, it's been too long since we've fucked, and I'm not willing to wait any longer.”

“That's for sure! Jesse isn't bad, but he isn't you!” Darla said, as she stood and pulled the t-shirt over her head, exposing her breasts, the nipples already tight with anticipation, and tugged her jeans and panties off in one smooth movement. Kneeling between Xander's legs, she popped the button at his waist and pulled down the zipper, allowing his cock to stand free. Gathering some saliva in her mouth, she allowed it to drip down on his cock before rubbing it in with her hands. Xander moaned in pleasure as she licked his shaft and, after teasing the head, opened her mouth and took him inside.

Even though she was well aware that Xander was far from a typical male, Darla was mildly amused that he was able to concentrate enough during the blowjob to be able to tell her about he and Jill's adventures in the City of Angels, especially his idea to have Jill manage a strip club, and the hostess, Sunday's offer to them. But, superhuman concentration or not, by the time he got to the part of the story where he was fucking Jill on the hood of her car, he was on the verge of losing control, so she decided to show him a trick she hadn't used before, and deliberately relaxed her throat, taking him even deeper inside. Glancing up, she almost giggled at the fact that she managed to surprise him. Of course, the urge to giggle passed as she felt him pulse in her mouth and she had to concentrate on swallowing as he finally went over the edge. Swallowing everything he gave her, she pulled back and licked her lips before smirking up at him.

“Damn Darla! Where have you been hiding that?” Xander said, after his brain rebooted.

“You don't get almost 400 years of experience without picking up a few tricks here and there, Xander.” She grinned, before getting off the floor and climbing onto his lap. “I don't know if I'll ever get used to the fact that you can still be rock hard even after blasting the way you did! Not that I'm complaining mind you, but even with our stamina, you recharge faster than anybody I've ever seen.”

“Well, part of it has to do with the fact that I'm a lot stronger than any of the older type of vampire you encountered before, as well as that I was a teenager when I was turned, and most teens have a quick reload time, not that most of them have any chance to do anything with it, or any idea, even if they got the chance, what to do. It's fortunate that I had taken the time to learn what to do if I ever had the chance.” He said the last with a chuckle, “There's something to be said for being a bit of a geek, I suppose.”

Darla nodded as she lowered herself onto him, “True, very true, I'm so glad I ran into you the other night, this has been more damn fun than I've had in a hundred years!” 

“The fun has just started, Childe! We have centuries to play, and, once the Master is ashes, we can move openly to take over the Hellmouth, and bring the others under our control as well!”

That was the end of the conversation for quite a while, and the only sounds heard was the slap of flesh on flesh and moans of pleasure.

Nine O'clock that Night

Xander got out of Jill's car as she pulled up behind the sedan that Catherine had been driving the night before. He shook his head as he saw the parking ticket on the windshield. “Good to see at least some of Sunnydale's finest are on the job!” He snorted, before tearing up the ticket and pulling the set of keys that Jesse had taken from the woman before killing her. Sliding the key into the ignition, he was pleased that the car started right away. Waving to Jill, he pulled away from the curb, heading back to Jill's apartment building.

Once back at the apartment building, Xander changed his appearance to look like Jimmy, and Jill grimaced as she climbed into the passenger seat. “I know why you are wearing the dipshit's face, but I will be so glad when we have a big fight and I never have to see him again!” 

“I'm sure, but, the face is needed to get into Snyder's house, he certainly wouldn't let me in looking like myself! But, since he is expecting us, and, by the way, excellent acting job on the phone, we'll have no problems getting inside.”  
“I'm just glad you grabbed those disposable cell phones, I wouldn't want the police to be tracking us down by something as stupid as a phone call!” She paused before an almost feral grin crossed her face. “I can't believe how much I'm looking forward to this! That guy last night, well, he needed to die for what he did to Fred, but there wasn't anything personal about it, this, this is personal, and I'm looking forward to making him die!”

“That's fine, and I agree, I'm looking forward to this, but, try not to get too attached to the feeling, I like the darkness in you, but I need you to hold onto your humanity, otherwise you could call attention to yourself, and that would not be a good thing!” Xander cautioned, as he pulled into the driveway of Snyder's ranch style home.

Two hours later

Jill smiled as she watched the loathsome little troll struggle to breathe as the noose tightened around his neck, his legs, encased in stockings, kicking in the air as he tried to find the chair that had been pulled out from under him. It took nearly twenty minutes for the body to stop moving, and she made a face at the smell as his bowels and bladder let go. “You know, I didn't think it was possible for him to be any uglier, but he makes any even uglier transvestite than he did normally!” 

“That's true, but you wanted to humiliate him before he died, and I think dressing him up in a satin teddy with a wig and make up did the job nicely. Now, let's get out of here, we still need to get rid of the car. Make sure the suicide note is in plain sight.”

Taking one last look at the body hanging from the ceiling fan, she grinned and pulled the door closed behind her with a gloved hand.

XXXX

Chapter 12

CASTING NOTE:  
Jill – Jewel DeNyle  
Amy Madison - Teagan Presley  
Mallory Kendall – Devon  
Margaret Chase – Michelle Raven

NOTE: This is the final chapter of Darla's Childe, but, there will be a sequel picking up during Welcome to the Hellmouth, but I'm not certain when I will start on it, a lot depends on my fickle muse.

ANOTHER NOTE: Fred is not in this chapter, she stayed back at Willow's house, surfing the net, looking for a place to set up in L.A., she's got a bunch of money now, from Xander, and he wants her to have a place of her own. She's currently looking at an old abandoned Hotel, just because she thinks it would be fun.

The Chase Mansion  
3am Monday Morning

Peter Chase was tired, he felt like he had been talking nonstop for hours, answering the questions his captor had asked. He had tried to resist, but the pain had gotten to be too much, he was a money man for Cthulu's sake, not a warrior. He just hoped that the questioning wouldn't go on much longer, he'd already spilled the darkest secrets he had, including he and William's plans for the daughters. He held onto a small measure of contempt for William Kendall, who didn't even try to resist, they broke one of his fingers and he started spilling his guts! 

He knew that any slight hope he had of seeing the sunrise had died when he told them about the ritual he and Kendall had been preparing their daughters for, but he honestly didn't care anymore, he just wanted the pain to stop. And the night had started out so well too! The girls were entertaining themselves up in his daughters room, and he and William watched the women put on a show for them. He knew that neither of the women particularly liked having sex with another woman, which just added to his pleasure, and then relaxing as Kendall's whore knelt between his legs. It was almost a shame that the daughters had to remain untouched, because both of them had lips that he would have loved to have seen stretched around him. 

Of course, that was before the intruders walked into the room and everything went to Hell! He tried to bluster and buy his way out, but being stark naked with a knife at your throat didn't leave him much leverage, and he and the others were marched down into the playroom in the basement. He didn't know who they were at first, but at least one of them had been there for 'party nights' before, because they went straight to the secret door and opened it.  
He couldn't think of anyone who had knew about the room that had the guts to pull anything like this, though. He didn't have time to try and figure it out, because he was shoved into one of the tramp chairs he kept for punishing cunts who misbehaved, and the straps were pulled tight against his wrists and ankles. He winced as the metal knobs pressed into his back and ass, knowing that the pain was only going to get worse. He was right.

It wasn't too bad at first, they left him in the chair and did the same thing to Kendall. They concentrated on the women, fondling and fingering them before shoving them in the cells along the walls and locking them in. The brief respite was still over, because two of them went upstairs and came back down with the daughters, both as naked as the mothers. He knew then that he was in mortal peril even if he survive the night, because, from the way the intruders were talking, there was no chance the daughters would remain untouched, and he didn't have time to find replacement sacrifices before the deadline!

The daughters were put into their own cells, and he could tell they were yelling something, but the pain from the chair was making it hard to focus on anything else. He did hear the cell doors slam, and one of the figures pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. Taking off the full face mask, he recognized the woman as somebody who he had been given use of a few times in settlement of a debt, but she looked a lot different now! Before, she kept her eyes down, and knew her place like a proper cunt, but now, he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but death. 

Finally the questions stopped, and he closed his eyes, he knew that the women and the daughters were staring at him, but he didn't have the energy to care, the women were nothing but whores, very talented ones, but still just whores, and the daughters were bred specifically to be sacrificed, what did he care about their opinions? 

*********************

Cordelia had watched the interrogation of the man who fathered her in silence, her tears long since dried up, replaced by a cold fury. She didn't even flinch when he started talking about raping her and sacrificing her to appease some demon. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was out there in the night, although the rest of the sheep seemed content to delude themselves. She realized, probably even before he did, that the man was going to die tonight, he was damned by his own words, and she couldn't feel even the slightest amount of sorrow about it, he had never been a loving father, but would occasionally act like a good father, but it was just an act, that much was obvious. And now she knew why her mother and Harmony's drank as much as they did. She didn't blame them, it looked like they were trapped as surely as if they were kept in these cells. 

She didn't show it, but she was actually amused at how eagerly both of the men signed over everything to her and Harmony's mothers, she couldn't believe that they actually thought they were going to survive! It was obvious that she had gotten her brains from her mother, unfortunately, it looks like Harmony wasn't quite so lucky, she seemed dazed, like she had no real idea what was going on. It was too bad, but, when they got out of these cages, there may need to be an adjustment in the ranks of the Cordettes, she needed a keen mind as her second in command. Maybe Aura could be moved up? She didn't say much, but there was an active mind behind the Filipina's bright smile.

Of course, that was dependent on getting out of this situation with their skins intact. Fortunately a plan was already forming in her mind. She didn't think Harmony realized it yet, but she knew that they would be losing their virginities in this basement, she was just glad that her hymen was a distant memory, some of the cheers she had done, and the falls she had taken in practice had seen to that. She knew that it wasn't her ideal location, but, she recognized at least one of the figures, he moved a lot different that she was used to, but Xander's voice was distinctive. That meant that two of the others were those losers McNally and Rosenberg. She didn't understand why Harris hung around those two, he was so far above them they should have nosebleeds just looking up at him! The sheep didn't seem to realize it, but Xander was a lot more than he let anybody see. She had made it a habit to keep an eye on him, because, if he was strong enough to hold his own with her, as well as potentially attractive, with a decent wardrobe anyway, he could easily become one of the elite. She didn't think he realized it, but being one of the elite would give him the connections to get out of this town. And that was something that she was determined to do!

She saw her chance when Xander stopped questioning the men, and walked over to the side of the room near her cell. Two of the figures, a smaller figure that was obviously female, she could see the blonde hair under the mask, and the other male, probably McNally, went over to him. She sneered when the figure looked over at her, and she saw his eyes, she knew it was McNally then, just from the look of lust that she had seen far too many times in the past. She saw the three of them talking quietly, but, unfortunately, she wasn't able to hear what they were saying. When they finished talking, she called out quietly, “Xander!” 

He turned toward her, and chuckled, before pulling off the mask. “Well, well, Queen C has figured it out! Nicely done.” Waving the others away, he approached her cell. It was only after he was in front of her that she could tell how much he had changed. “You wanted my attention, you've got it! What do you want?”

For a moment Cordelia's nerve almost failed her, but she steeled herself and spoke. “Look, the others may not have realized it yet, well, my mother may have, she's not stupid, it's obvious that you and the others are going to fuck us tonight, aren't you?” He didn't have to answer, his smirk was answer enough. “I thought so. Anyway, if I go willingly, will you do it before you kill the men? I really want that fucker to know how much I despise him for what he did to my mother and what he planned to do to me!”

“That could be arranged, but, tell me, why should I care if you go willingly or not? I'm going to be fucking both you and your mother whether you want me to or not. I don't really see a reason for me to give you anything.”

She wasn't surprised by the response, so she had an answer prepared. “Well, besides the fact that you don't have to worry about holding me down and avoiding being kicked, clawed or bitten, wouldn't it be much more pleasant if I was actively participating, instead of laying there staring at the ceiling? Also, if agree to this, it doesn't have to be a one time thing. I'll be willing to do it whenever you want. Now, that part of the offer only applies to you, I'd really rather not have McNally touching me. He can have Harmony if he wants a regular fuck, she's about his speed. Hell, I'll even go down on the blonde if you want me to. Is she the girl you were with at the Bronze the other night? She's fairly attractive, wouldn't you like to see me between her legs, using my mouth and fingers to make her scream? Trust me, I may technically be a virgin, but the Cordettes are very close!”

She mentally smirked as she saw Xander picturing the scene, but then he blinked and that damnable smirk was back. “Not bad, Queen C, not bad at all! You'd think you were dressed in the height of fashion discussing the latest foibles of the little people, instead of standing stark naked in a cell, trying to gain the upper hand!”  
She cursed herself for blushing at the appraising look he gave her, but he continued before she could say anything. 

“You make some good points, and, a willing partner is much more enjoyable. Now, here is my counter-offer, you have sex with your mother,get Harmony to have sex with her mother, suck my cock after I fuck her in the ass, and swallow what I give you, and I'll agree to your terms, including keeping Jesse off of you. What's your answer?”

She blinked, that was something she hadn't expected, but, taking a breath, said, “Agreed! But would you at least wipe off before putting it in my mouth, I really don't want to get sick.” At his surprised look, “You were expecting me to object to having sex with her? Puh-Leeze! It's not like I have any huge emotional attachment to her, she isn't bad, but she's not the most maternal person. Besides, it's not like I could get pregnant from it and have a defective kid!” 

“Tell you what, I'll let you explain the deal to your mother and the other two, and, if you get them to agree, I'll make it worth your while. Not only will I wash off before I have you suck me off, but I'll make sure that all four of you are so turned on that you'll cum your brains out!”

Turning to the others, he said, “Willow, Jill, take these four into the showers and get them cleaned up and use the bathroom. Make sure they are squeaky clean, and let them wear robes, but bring them back in an hour. Jesse, go upstairs and grab some cash from one of the morons wallets and make an IHOP run, get enough for the nine of us, we are going to be working up an appetite and there is very little as distracting as gut rumblings when I'm trying to concentrate.”

Opening the cell doors, he let Cordelia out first, and watched her stroll out, like she didn't have a care in the world, her Queen C persona firmly in place. He would love to hear how she planned to get the others to agree with his offer. He had no doubt she would succeed, she'd actually impressed him with her nerve. She had a core of steel, and a very good mind. He'd been planning to make her Jesse's pet, but she had qualities that would be wasted that way.

As the women were led toward the Shower room, he said, “Remember our deal, Cordelia!”

*********************

After the others had gone to follow his directions, he grinned over at Darla, “And they call us monsters? I've done some nasty shit in my time, but what those two dumb fucks were planning takes the cake! Getting those women pregnant specifically so they can give birth to two virgin sacrifices? I almost regret they aren't going to suffer more before they die!” 

Continuing, he told Darla about the negotiations with Cordelia, saying; “I want you to pay attention to Cordelia during the rest of the festivities, I'll admit, my dick is talking fairly loud right now, but she really impressed me, and I'm considering turning her. I'll probably have to turn Harmony too, just to get Jesse and Willow a pet, but Cordelia has too much potential to be wasted as a fuck toy. I want you to see if you can work with her, because I don't want to have any friction.”

“What about Jesse? You know he'll expect to have a shot at her.”

“Oh, I'll let him have a shot at her if I decide to turn her. But, that doesn't mean he's going to succeed. I have a feeling that Queen C will cut him down to size quite easily. He was always a little intimidated by her when he was alive, even though he tried to hide it, and I don't think he'll get very far when she's just as strong as he is. And, let's face it, Willow seems to be happier as a sub than a Domme, Harmony may end up having her as a pet! Oh well, even turning can't change our true natures, so it's best not to worry about it.”

Glancing toward the showers, he said, “Shall we go enjoy the Shower Show? I'm expecting Jill to be extracting a bit of payback from the women, and I'd like to see how Willow is doing.”

Walking over to the mirror on the wall, he said, “Now where was that switch Jill told me about? Oh, here it is!” Flicking the switch, the mirror turned clear and they saw into the communal shower area. Xander snickered at the scene before him. “Yep, just about what I expected!” Darla grinned and nodded, as they saw Jill getting double tongued by the two women, the blonde in front, and the brunette with her tongue in Jill's asshole. She seemed to be enjoying the treatment, if the look on her face was any indication. Turning to see what had captured Xander's attention and watched as Cordelia leaned back against the wall, her hands gripping Willow's hair as the redhead knelt between her thighs. The blonde, Harmony, was on her back, her mouth on Willow's pussy and one of her hands playing with her breasts and the other working feverishly in her pussy.

“Well, I did promise Cordy that she'd be cumming her brains out, and it looks like Willow is helping her get there!” Xander chuckled, as the brunette in question arched her back and let out a scream that was only partially muffled by the walls of the room. When she opened her eyes again, she looked right up at the mirror and smirked, before tapping Willow on the shoulder and saying something. The redhead nodded and turned around, dropping into a 69 with Harmony and quickly going to work.

“I think you might be right, Xander, she has more self-discipline than I've seen in a while, she could be a useful member of the family. If nothing else, she can use her connections into the Sunnydale 'upper crust' such as it is, to get us access. Besides, my panties are getting soaked imagining her tongue in my pussy while you fuck her in the ass!”

“She does have a nice one, doesn't she?' Xander grinned, “Looks like the floor show is over, they are getting out of the shower. It's too bad it wasn't hooked up for sound, I'd really love to hear what they are saying.”

“I'm sure Jill or Willow will be more than happy to tell you everything when they get out. Although I'm sure it will be an interesting conversation.”

*************

Jill and Willow were leaning back against the wall, watching as the women took turns shaving their pussies, surprisingly, none of them seemed to be embarrassed by the intimate contact. Jill mused, “I guess they figured that, having all eaten pussy and ass together, there's not much to be embarrassed about.” 

Willow giggled, “Probably not! I guess those rumors about Harmony were true, she really was good with her tongue!”

“But what about Cordelia? I noticed she had you giving instead of receiving, I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?”

Willow didn't answer for a second, and Jill giggled, “She is kind of imposing isn't she? I wouldn't worry about it. You're like me in that respect, basically submissive, and when we're in that kind of situation, it's natural to react that way. Hell, if I'd been in your position I'd have done the same thing!”

“I noticed you didn't seem to have any problem with the mothers though.”

“Different situation, neither of those two were particularly strong willed, and, I'll admit, I had a lot of leftover aggression and anger from the way they treated me before, but, after listening to those two morons, I realized they didn't have any choice in it, either. I'm not going to worry about them anymore. Besides, you and Darla are much better than they ever thought of being!”

“You aren't bad either,” Willow giggled, “But you should try Harmony sometime, she does this trick with her tongue.....” 

Jill grinned, “I'll keep that in mind.” She paused, her eyes moving to the women, and said, “Hang on a minute, I think things are about to get interesting with our playmates.”

************

 

“Alright Cordelia, it's obvious you know something, I think it's time you let us know what is going on! What did that man mean about 'remembering your deal'?” Margaret demanded of her daughter, with the Kendall's standing beside her.

Cordelia looked up from her chair, where she was buffing her nails, “Mother, that pose stopped being impressive when I was 6 years old! And it's even less so when you are standing there with your tits hanging out and pussy juice all around your mouth! Sit down and I'll tell you what I've figured out!” When the others didn't move, she barked, “I said sit down! We don't have time for this!” The women sat.

“First thing, I'm sure you realize that those two wastes of air are going to be dieing sometime very soon. They have done too much, not only to us, but others as well, to be allowed to live, and if Xander doesn't kill them, I'll do it myself! The idea that he was planning to rape me, and cut out my heart and eat it as some form of demon sacrifice? He deserves every bit of pain he's getting, and more!”

Taking a deep breath, she continued, “Next, I'm not sure if you were paying enough attention to pick up on it, but all of us are going to be fucked tonight, probably in the ass as well. I made a deal with Xander, who, despite what he may have seemed like in school, is very much in control of this situation, that, if I went willingly, he would make those two fuckers watch it happen before they died. After some discussion, he agreed. But, to get him to agree, I had to agree to do certain things for him. The ones you need to be concerned with, Mother, are, I agreed to have sex with you, and, suck his cock after he pulled it out of your ass. And Harmony and her mother have to have sex together as well. I was able to get him to agree that he would make it good for all of us. In fact, he said that we would be so turned on we would be cumming our brains out! I don't know about you, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get a little bit of vengeance against the sperm donor! Besides, if we do what he asks, that improves the chances of us not getting hurt when they do fuck us. It's not like it's going to be anything new for you or Mallory, considering what you were both doing before you got married. Is that why you didn't ever want to go to Monaco on vacation, Mother? Afraid you'd run into some of your old clients?” She finished with a sneer.

Margaret went white with rage, and started to stand up, but Cordelia moved faster and shoved her back into her seat. 

“Don't be a Drama Queen, Margaret!” Cordelia snapped, “You know you are going to agree to what he wants, you have no affection for him either, and how is this worse than what you have gone through in the past 16 or 17 years? At least now you are in charge of half of the Chase Fortune, so you can keep up the lifestyle we have here, and you don't have to worry about being pimped out to sweeten a deal the moron wanted to make.” She lowered her voice, speaking gently, “Yeah, you'll be getting fucked, but at least this time you'll have a chance to enjoy it. Isn't that better than dying like those two are going to do? I honestly made the best deal for us I could, considering that Xander had a much stronger position, and I really don't think I did too badly for us.”

Margaret sighed, “No, I suppose you didn't, and, you're right, I just had hoped to keep that part of my life separate from you. What's the old saying, 'Every man wants a woman to be a Duchess in the Living Room, a Cook in the Kitchen, and a Whore in the Bedroom?' Well, we were trained to be just that, although it was supposed to be a way to catch a partner that we wanted, instead of being given to those two as a bonus for a job well done! Alright, I'll go along with the deal. How about you two?” She asked, turning to the Harmony and Mallory, who hadn't said a word during the entire conversation. 

The two blonds looked at each other, and, blushing, looked away, “We'll do it too.” Mallory said quietly.

Cordelia smiled, “See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now, let's go see if breakfast is back, I'm hungry!” 

Standing, she went over to the rack of robes that were hanging there, passing up the silk ones, she grabbed a fluffy terrycloth robe and wrapped it around her. The others followed her lead, and Jill opened the door into where Xander and the others were waiting.

**************** 

While the women were all eating, Xander pulled Jesse and the others away from the table. Getting Jill and Willow's description of the conversation between the women, Darla said, “I think you were right, Xander, even if you were thinking with the little head at first, she's got too much potential to waste.” 

“So you think you can work with her?” At Darla's nod, Xander turned to Jesse and Willow. “Change of plans, I'm going to be turning Cordelia and Harmony after we have our fun, in fact, we can leave the idiots for their wake up snack. Cordelia has far to much going for her, mentally, as well as personality, to just use as a toy. Unfortunately, Jesse, this means that I'm going to have to go back on my plan to give her to you as a pet, but you and Willow can share Harmony, and, to sweeten the deal, I'll even let you take her ass first. I know you were counting on Cordelia, and, if she agrees after she wakes up, go for it, but she's not going to automatically be at your disposal. If you try anything she doesn't want, she can and will hurt you. Is this going to be a problem?”

Jesse was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking, and said, “Nah, I don't think so, granted, I'd love to have her bouncing on my dick, but she'd be too high maintenance for anything more than that. But how about Harmony's mom? Can I have her too?”

Xander laughed, “Sure! I only need one blonde in my bed, and I'm quite happy with the one I've got!”  
He winked at Darla as he said that, and she laughed along with his joke, although she was still surprised at the thrill of pleasure that ran through her core at the way he claimed her. 

'I can't believe it, if I was still alive, I'd think I was falling in love with him! Well, he did say there would be changes when he re-sired me, and so far, I've enjoyed all of them, in fact, I think I'll do some sunbathing today, they have a really nice pool and a privacy fence here.' 

Shaking her head free of the distractions, she focused back on the conversation, pleased that Jesse is accepting the changes without a problem, and, if she wasn't mistaken, Willow looked slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to try and take control of Cordelia. 

“One last thing before we go back over there, Jesse, I'm going to have you impersonate Kendall, and to do that, I'm going to have to teach you how to basically mind dump them. I'll warn you, it hurts like a bitch, and you can't do it very often, because, until you can assimilate the memories, it takes real concentration to sort out which are your memories, and which are somebody else's. It only takes a couple of hours, but it's solid work, and I'll help you with it at first, because I've gone through it before, but I'm going to be doing the same thing with Chase, and will have my own memory sorting to do. Darla, do you think you and Willow and Jill can entertain each other and our new family members for a while?”

“I'm sure we can, they have a very nice pool, and I was just thinking about doing some nude sunbathing and maybe some swimming, how does that sound to you two?”

“Nice try Darla, but We don't have to be locked in a room to assimilate the memories, we can do it laying in the sun just as well as anywhere else.”

“Now, if there isn't anything else, I hear an omelet calling my name!”

The next twenty five minutes was quiet except for the sounds of eating, and the grumblings of the two mens stomachs as they squirmed in the chairs. If any of the women thought it strange that they were sitting and sharing a pleasant meal with five people who had broken into their house, and were planning on committing murder later that morning, no one said anything.

After everybody had eaten their fill, Xander looked up at Cordelia and said; “Well, Cordelia, we had an agreement, are you ready to fulfill your end of it?”

Cordelia wiped her mouth with a napkin and, taking a sip of her juice, calmly looked up at him and said, “They all agreed to do as I offered, so, yes, I'm ready.” 

“Excellent, so, if you ladies would stand up, we will get this table out of the way, and get things started.”

While Jill and Darla moved the table against the wall, and Jesse and Willow went upstairs and grabbed the mattresses from the guest bedrooms, Xander went up to the four women and said, “I promised Cordelia that if she got all of you to agree, I would make sure that you were so turned on you would cum your brains out. I'm here to keep that promise.”

Nicking his tongue on a sharpened tooth, he let the blood flow into his mouth, and kissed each of the women letting them taste his blood. Cordelia looked at him strangely, and, putting together how much he had changed from the one who acted the clown, came to an unpleasant conclusion. When he finished, she moved away from the other women, and called over to him. “Xander, can I ask you a question, before we get started?”

Looking at the other three women, he sniffed, and could smell them starting to get aroused, he turned and walked over to Cordelia, smiling as he smelled her juices flowing, even though she had a better grip on herself than the others did. 

“Yes, Your Highness? How may I serve you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Cut the crap, Xander! When did you become a vamp? I knew you had changed this summer, but I've seen you out in daylight plenty of times, and know that you supposedly need an invitation to enter a home, so what the fuck is going on? Is this all an elaborate game for you people? Are you going to kill us all anyway, even though we held up our end of the agreement?” Her voice was starting to rise with the last question, and Xander put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

“To answer your questions, We are not going to kill you all. The only two who are going to stay dead are going to be those sacks of shit in the chairs over there! Now, I will admit that, originally the plan was to kill your parents as punishment for what they had done to Jill, who is under my protection, but, when we found out that it wasn't your mother's fault, they were forced into it as much as Jill was, plans changed. They changed even further when you impressed the crap out of me earlier. Tell me, how do you feel about living forever, and staying young and beautiful the whole time? Because Darla, Jesse Willow and I are very different from any vampire you may have seen before. We are able to walk out in the sunlight and get tanned, we eat regular food, and only need blood every few days, and don't have to kill to feed, but, when we do kill, it's those who won't be missed, like pimps and drug dealers, or muggers or rapists.”

Seeing that she was paying close attention, he continued, “Darla and I are going to be taking over this town, and driving the lesser vamps away or dusting them. There is a mystical convergence called the Hellmouth here in town, and we are determined to make sure that it stays closed, it's the ones who want the Hellmouth opened that cause the problems, and the attacks by “Gang Members on PCP” or “Wild Animal Attacks” that you read about in the papers. Both Darla and I agree that you have the traits that would make you valuable to us, and want you to join us. Of course, if you refuse, we'll just make slaves out of you and use you as a fucktoy until we get tired of you and then kill you. Naturally, I would prefer you accept the offer, because you have too much potential to end up like Harmony.”

“What do you mean, like Harmony? She may not be the brightest bulb in the lamp, but she is dependable and does what she is told. I'd hate to see her hurt.”

“I'm giving you a choice, I won't give her one, I'm going to be turning her, and she will belong to Jesse and Willow as their pet. Speaking of Jesse, I've told him you are off limits, and he won't be bothering you.”

“What about my mother, and Mallory? Are you going to turn them too?”

“No, I will put them under my protection, so they can't betray us, but they are more useful to me alive, because, if the homeowner is alive, the lesser vamps can't get into the house without invitation. You won't have that limitation, but, I've no doubt there isn't a place in Sunnydale that Queen C couldn't get herself invited into if she really wanted.”

“If I do this, does it hurt?”

“No, not at all, I'll make it so you just feel like going to sleep, and you will feel much better when you wake up. And, one more thing, you'll never have to worry about cramps again!”

For the first time he could remember, Xander saw vulnerability on Cordelia's face. 

“You promise me it won't hurt?”

“I promise. I'll be very gentle.”

“Alright, I'll do it. When?”

“After I keep my promise to you, and fuck you in front of him, I'll take you up to bed, and you will not feel a thing. Now, just relax and let go, I can tell you're struggling to keep yourself in check, but I can smell how turned on you are, just let it go, and enjoy the sensations.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she shuddered as waves of pleasure built within her, and slid her hand inside her robe and started rubbing her pussy. Xander grabbed her wrist, and she whimpered, “Open your eyes Cordy, look at the others!” When she did, she saw Harmony and her mother with in a 69 on one of the mattresses, and her mother was naked, laying on the other mattress, her fingers pumping furiously inside her pussy. Cordelia's eyes glazed with lust and she slipped the robe off her body, leaving it puddled on the floor as she walked forward. 

Looking around, Xander saw that Jesse and Willow had gotten into the spirit of things as well, they were both naked and he was behind her, pumping into her dripping pussy. When Darla and Jill were leaning against the wall, their arms around each other, watching. Xander enjoyed the show for while, especially the way that Cordy's mother squealed when Cordy shoved a finger into her ass. Deciding to have some fun of his own, he weaved his way around the mattresses and stopped in front of the two men who were struggling in the chairs. Grabbing a chair he sat down in front of the two of them.

Once he had their attention, he said, “Just thought I'd let you two know how the rest of the morning is going to go. As soon as your wives and daughters finish, I'm going to fuck Margaret in all three holes, and, while she is resting, I'm going to take Cordelia's virginity, while at the same time, my friend Jesse is going to be doing the same thing to Mallory and Harmony, and, after we are done, I'm going to be turning Cordelia and Harmony into vampires, and, before they wake up, Jesse and I will be ripping into your minds, and taking every memory you have, so we can impersonate you, and sell off your businesses, and take down the sick fuckers you work with. And, while you are recovering from the unbelievable agony of having your minds ripped open, Cordelia and Harmony will be waking up, and, when they get down here, they are going to be killing you. But, don't worry, that's not going to be the end of it for you. You see, I figure that, having sworn to perform the appeasement ritual, but not delivering, you are going to have a pissed off Old One waiting for your souls to land in Hell. Now, if you are exceptionally lucky, you will just find your souls devoured, otherwise, the Old One may decide to keep you around for a millennium or two, just to express his displeasure. Now, don't you wish you taken a different path for your life?” Xander finished with a cold smile, “Just so you know what you have to look forward to. Now, enjoy the show!”

*****************

Cordelia lay panting on the mattress, her mother snuggled up against her, as she recovered from the latest in a series of orgasms that she had experienced. When Xander promised she would cum her brains out, he wasn't kidding! She was still extremely turned on, but knew that it was time to move on to the next stage, as Xander was there beside her, kneeling between her mother's thighs, rubbing his cock across Margaret's swollen pussy lips, before grabbing her ankles and putting them over his shoulder and plunging into her. 

Cordy watched as her mother's face changed from dazed to shocked when he plunged into her, and straight through to ecstasy as he moved within her. She could tell that Margaret was close to climaxing again, having seen the look on her face enough in the past hour or so to recognize it. She wondered what it said about her that she really enjoyed fucking the woman, and was thinking about doing it again? In fact, the thought of her mother's lips and tongue waking her in the morning was getting her wet again! 'Is that what he saw in me that made him want to make me a Vampire? Am I really that different from other people? Whatever it was, I'm sure he'll tell me soon enough. I just hope he keeps his promise that it won't hurt. I don't mind dying so much, but I don't want it to hurt.' 

Movement beside her pulled her out of her musings, as she watched Xander roll her mother onto her stomach and, gathering her juices on his fingers, started stretching out her ass. 'Oh Boy! I'm glad she got that cleaned out in the showers, washing himself or not, that's not something I want in my mouth!'  
She was relieved to see that Xander was moving very slowly, letting Margaret get accustomed to him being back there. Cordelia grinned as she watched her mother, still fairly out of it, start to push back at Xander, impaling her ass on his cock, while she worked a finger into her pussy. 

Xander was starting to groan out his pleasure, so Cordelia knew that he was about to cum, so, bracing herself for what was next, she climbed to her knees and waited, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer. She was right, she saw his balls tighten as he slammed forward into Margaret's ass and stayed there for almost a minute. This was too much for Margaret's already over stimulated body, and she collapsed, snoring lightly as Xander pulled out of her ass. 

Xander looked over at her and said, “You can relax for a few minutes, I'm going to go take a shower. I promised you that I would wash off, didn't I? You'll learn that I do keep my promises as much as possible.”

 

***************** 

Xander had been relaxing under the hot water, washing the last few hours away, and looking forward to what was going to happen next. He really wasn't sorry that Jesse wasn't going to get a shot at Cordelia, after the way she handled herself in the cell and in the showers and afterward, she was definitely out of his league. He poured the liquid soap into his hand, and started soaping up his cock and balls, making sure to get all of Margaret off of him. He was just imagining the look on Cordelia's face as she took him into her mouth when he heard the door open. 

Turning around, he saw Cordelia supporting her mother as they stood in the doorway. .”Sorry to interrupt, but Margaret really wants to take a shower and then take a nap before anything else happens.  
You wore her out, Xander, and I'll bet we'd need a sandblaster to get the smile off of her face! Do we really need her to watch what you and I do? She can be a real bitch if she doesn't get enough sleep.”

“Not really, get her washed up, and I'll help you get her up to her bedroom. I'll need to do something to make sure she doesn't try and betray us, but it won't hurt her, and it will make sure she gets a good nights sleep.”

Cordelia leaned her mother against the wall, and, taking the detachable shower head, sprayed her down, taking care to rinse off the area between her legs, and, turning the semi-conscious woman around, washed the cum leaking from her ass away as well. By the time she was cleaned, Margaret had fallen asleep again. After Cordelia had dried her off, Xander picked her up and carried her out of the room, following Cordy up the stairs to the Master bedroom. 

When he got there, Xander looked around and said, “I can see we are going to need a bigger bed!” “Huh? What do you mean?” “I'm going to be staying here for a while, impersonating the moron, until I can arrange a suitably public death for he and the other asshole. And that bed isn't big enough for you, me, Margaret, Jill and Darla. I'm not going to kick Margaret out of her own bed, but I've gotten used to having Jill and Darla in bed with me, and I'm looking forward to getting used to having you in my bed as well!”

Cordelia grinned, and said, “You know, I kind of think I could get used to that as well. I was thinking earlier that I would love to have Margaret waking me up in the mornings with her mouth on my pussy. She's got a very talented tongue!” 

“That's true, she is good with her mouth, almost as good as Darla, and Darla has the advantage of not needing to breathe! Anyway, let me get her laid out, and I'll be ready to totally ruin the moron's day!” Cordelia looked over at him, because he voice changed, and she saw him in full game face. She gasped in surprise, and he looked over at her. “Might as well get used to it, we look human the vast majority of the time, but when we feed, our faces come out.” Bending down, he bit into Margaret's neck and pulled back a couple of seconds later, slicing his wrist with a fang, he let a few drops of his blood land on her tongue before healing both her neck and his wrist. “Done! That was she is bound to me, and will never betray our secrets. I told you it wouldn't hurt her, didn't I?”

Now, let's go downstairs, I've been looking forward to this all night!”

*********************

Cordelia couldn't believe how eager she was! She had gone to bed the night before, determined to keep her virginity as long as possible, until she met somebody with enough money and intelligence to keep her interested. She honestly expected to be at least in college before she met somebody like that, but, here she is, just past her 16th birthday, with her pussy soaking at the thought of fucking in front of an audience on a dirty mattress on her basement floor. And this was after spending over an hour on that same mattress having sex with her mother while the bastard that spawned her looked on in agony! She knew she was still turned on from the blood Xander fed her, but this was more than that, she was practically panting to have him inside all three of her holes!

As soon as they got to the basement, she moved to stand in front of the bastard and spit in his face, saying “I just wanted you to know, that what you are seeing is totally my idea, I want you to go to hell, knowing that your virgin sacrifice is giving herself willingly to the man who is going to make it possible for me to kill you!” She was disappointed that the bastard didn't even flinch, he just sat there, looking at the floor. “Oh, no! You don't get to look away! You are going to watch every minute of this, and know it was your own decisions that caused it.” 

Looking at the chair, she found a strap that would hold his head in place, and, yanking his head up by the hair, she strapped his head in place. “Now, you bastard, watch and weep!”

Moving onto the mattress, she glanced over to see how Harmony was doing, and saw her sitting there, bored, Jesse and her mother were both asleep. Looking over at Xander, who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face, and past him at Jill, Willow and Darla who were all naked and tangled together, she said, “Think you'll have enough left for Harmony? I'd hate to deprive the other bastard of his desserts!”

“Of course, but I did promise Jesse he could have her ass first, and I've already had to break one promise to him tonight. So she'll have to wait til later to lose her ass cherry.”

“That's fine, as long as I don't have to wait much longer to lose mine!” With a determined look on her face, she pulled her hair away from her face and knelt in front of Xander, and, making sure that the bastard was watching, lightly grasped his cock and moved it up, allowing her to suck his balls into her mouth. She moved from one to the other, gently sucking, and mentally thanking every Cosmo article she'd ever read, before licking him from the base to the crown. She spent several minutes just licking all over his cock, and she could tell it was driving him crazy, before she opened her mouth and took him inside of her. She used all the suction tricks she'd read about, she worked on Xander, knowing that he was enjoying it from the moans of encouragement she was hearing. She found herself really enjoying the feel of him in her mouth, and it was a good thing, because she was sure she was going to be doing it a lot. 

She could tell he was getting close, because his moans were getting louder and he was jerking in his mouth, so she started humming around his shaft. This got her more than she expected, as he suddenly erupted into her mouth!

Her eyes shot open in surprise, and she started swallowing as fast as she could, grateful that Xander pulled out of her mouth allowing her to breathe. Of course, this caused some of his cum to land on her face and lips, but she was proud of herself for managing to swallow most of it. She licked her lips, getting what she could, and trying to decide if she liked the taste or not, when she her Xander say, “Cordy, give Harmony a taste,” So she moved over to Harmony, who had been watching with mouth open and three fingers in her pussy pumping feverishly. Taking her fingers, she gathered what she hadn't caught in her mouth and presented her fingers to Harmony. The blonde leaned forward eagerly and closed her lips around the fingers, sucking them gently. As soon as her fingers were clean, Cordelia pulled them free, and with some of the cum still on her tongue, pulled the blonde into a kiss, sliding her tongue into the unresisting girls mouth. Harmony moaned in pleasure as Cordelia held her steady, kissing her firmly. 

Cordy was really enjoying kissing Harmony, but stopped when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Xander said, “There will be lots of time for you and Harmony to make out later, but right now I want to see you riding my cock!” Turning to Harmony, he said, “Make sure she is good and wet, I don't want to hurt her when she slides down on me.” 

************

Laying down on his back, with his head toward the men in the chairs, Xander turned his face so he could watch Harmony eagerly licking at Cordelia's dripping pussy. Five minutes, and two mini orgasms later, Cordelia crawled over to him, and, straddling his cock, she looked past him at the soon to be dead men, and shot him the finger, before taking hold of his cock and seating it at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto him, shuddering as he filled her. Xander didn't want to hurt her, so he let her set the pace, even though he wanted nothing more than to grab her and force her down onto his cock and roll her over and start pounding her into the mattress! 'There's going to be plenty of time for that later' he told himself, forcing himself to relax as he enjoyed the sensations of her pussy gripping him. 'Damn! Her pussy is so tight! What the hell is her ass going to be like?' 

As soon as Cordelia was all the way down on him, she started moving her hips back and forth, moaning in pleasure. When Xander saw that she had adjusted to him, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down so that her breasts pressed into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her over and started pumping into her, bringing his face down to hers and started kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, and kept moving against him. Xander wasn't sure if it was an effect of the blood she had swallowed, or if she was still turned on from everything she had done before, but he could tell that Cordelia was on the verge of another climax, so he down between them and started rubbing her pussy quickly. That was all it took, as she tightened around him, and keened out her pleasure, her eyes screwed shut as she held still, reveling in the sensations. 

He held still, letting her ride out her orgasm, and, as he felt her relax he started to move in her again, only to be stopped when she opened her eyes and gasped, “No more! Please, I can't take much more! Finish in my ass, please, then I need to sleep!”

He was kind of surprised that she was that eager for him to take her ass, but wasn't going to argue, so Xander slid out of her and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. Wetting his fingers, he worked a finger into her rear hole, stretching it enough to take a second, and eventually a third finger in there. As soon as he felt she was loosened up enough, he slid his cock into her pussy, getting it slick with her juices and, pulling back, he lined up with her last virgin hole. Pushing slightly, she groaned as the head popped past the ring of muscle, he told her to take deep breaths, and she relaxed allowing him to slide inside her. Looking down, he saw Cordelia's eyes opened as she gazed at him. “How are you doing, Cordy, am I hurting you?” “Nuh-Uh! Feels weird though, really full! But I think I like it! Now, I'm ready, go ahead, fuck my ass like you own it! I want to feel you cum in my ass! I just wish Margaret were here, I'd make her suck the cum out of my gaping asshole, would you like to watch that?”

Shaking his head at her eagerness, he started pumping into her, picking up speed as she started encouraging him, he didn't know she even knew words like she was using! Darla and Jill had really filthy mouths when they got going, but Cordy put them both to shame! Hearing a groan from beside him, he looked over and saw that Jesse had woken up at some point and Harmony was sucking him like crazy. Mildly relieved that he didn't have to hold anything back for her, he turned back to what he was doing, and reached up, gripping her tits and tweaking her nipples. It was apparent that her nipples were extremely sensitive, as she gasped and her ass tightened around him, which was all he needed, as his balls tightened and he blasted into her ass, collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily. Cordelia's eyes flickered open, and she whispered, “I'm ready now, you promise it won't hurt?” “Promise” he said, as he bent down to her throat, letting his fangs come out. She sighed as he bit into her, and, as she was nearly drained, opened a vein in his throat, and let her drink deeply from him. He held her as she died, and, once it was done, he picked her up and headed for the stairs. “I'm taking her up to bed, we'll be back down when she wakes up.”

Heading up stairs, he took her to the first bathroom he found, knowing how appearance conscious she was, Xander knew she wouldn't appreciate waking up covered in sweat and cum, so he ran a bath for her and cleaned her off, laughing at himself the whole time, knowing that he would never do this for another childe, but, somehow it seemed right to do it for Queen C. “Cordy, you are going to be such an amazing fucking childe! With your looks and attitude, in a few years, you could rule a city of your own, maybe Las Vegas? Or maybe San Francisco would be better, you could find the Three there, they would be useful allies.”

He paused in his ministrations as he felt the presence of his favorite child in the doorway. “Hey Darla, hell of a night, huh?”

“That's for damn sure! I don't know how you do it, I was exhausted just watching you put those two through their paces tonight. Jesse just finished turning Harmony, and he and Willow just put her to bed, in one of the spare rooms that still has a mattress in it, she's going to wake up with them in bed, so she gets used to the idea, and I've put Mallory under the pet bond and put her in bed with Margaret. Jill and I will be waiting for you in Cordelia's room. She's going to be a lot of fun, isn't she? Jill and I were both impressed with her mouth when you were fucking her in the ass. But how are you going to handle such a natural dominant? It's not like Willow or Fred, who are naturally submissive, or Jesse, who is smart enough to recognize that you could destroy him if you wanted to?” 

“I'm not really worried about it, she will have Willow and Harmony to dominate when she gets the urge, and the sire bond won't let her try that crap with me, and, if she tries it with you, I'm confident you'll be able to put her in place fairly easily. You were a master vampire for hundreds of years, just because you couldn't dominate me doesn't mean you've lost your touch. You just need to recognize that I was a special case.

“Now, tomorrow most of us are going to be going back to acting like normal teenagers, enjoying the last week of summer vacation, so I have a job for you and Jill. I want you to go into town, and see if you can pick up anything about any mages active in the area. We are going to need as much magical strength as we can muster when the time comes to go against Rack. Also, if you find anything about this 'Angel's' location, I want you to find him and dust him. I've decided it's too dangerous to have a wild card like him wandering around my town, and, even though I was considering turning him, I don't want him to think he has any claim to you, just because of what used to be. You are mine, and I'm not inclined to share with another male, vampire or not. Any questions?”

“Not really, other than if you want me to make contact with the mages, or will you be handling that yourself?”

“Use your best judgment, if they are obviously using black magic, I would avoid them as much as possible, because black magic is Rack's area, and he probably has his hooks in them, making them uncertain allies at best. Other than that, if you think you can start up a conversation, do so, just make contact, I'll meet them later and see if I want to go further with them. Now, I don't know about you, but I could really use a few hours of sleep, because I have a feeling we are going to be even busier when we wake up.”

*****************  
Ten Hours Later

Xander was wandering around the entertainment room of the Chase Mansion, relaxing after a very busy day. Cordelia and Harmony had performed just as expected, draining their fathers and letting them have just enough blood to be turned, and then punching them through the hearts, leaving nothing but dust. This was after He and Jesse had ripped all of the memories from the men, and, for the first time since he had been turned, he was physically sick from the atrocities the man had committed. 

By the time the women had woken up, the two of them had assimilated the memories, and were ready for a day of laying out in the sun. Of course, all the women needed help putting suntan oil on their nude bodies, unfortunately, none of them had the energy for anything more strenuous than just teasing, especially when Fred joined them that afternoon. He couldn't believe she actually blushed when she saw all the nude bodies, but she eventually relaxed enough to strip down and get some sun with the rest of them. 

During the day, he and Cordy found the time to make plans to bring the rest of the Cordette's into the family, because they would provide entrance to the homes of the Who's Who in Sunnydale. Not to mention, both he and Cordy were looking forward to getting the girls into bed with them.

After dinner, Jesse (looking like William Kendall), Mallory and Harmony headed back to their home, and Jesse and Willow had left for their homes, leaving him with Margaret's and Cordelia, as well as Jill, Darla and Fred. None of them were tired enough for sleeping yet, so Xander decided to find some music to listen to. Seeing a name he recognized, he pulled out the CD and grinned, seeing a song he had loved ever since the first time he watched “Pump Up the Volume.” Putting the CD on, and pressing play, Xander smiled as the distinctive, raspy voice came out of the Chase's speakers....

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows that the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows 

************ Fade to Black ********************

Here Endeth the Story. There will be sequels to this story when the muse permits. Thanks for coming along with me for the past couple of years, hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed telling it to you. By the way, “Everybody Knows” is by Leonard Cohen, who sadly left us back in November of 2016, do yourself a favor and pick up some of his stuff, he doesn't have the greatest voice, but hes been putting out great music since the late sixties.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing a follow up story

Hey folks:

Just a quick note to let you know that I've posted the first chapter of a follow-up to Darla's Childe here on this site. It's called “Darla's Childe – Gathering Witches” and it will be two chapters, the second of which should be out sometime next week. It's set 3 years after the events of Darla's Childe, and involves Vampire Xander and Darla stopping at a strip club in Las Vegas and encountering two witches. The first is Tara Maclay, who is working as a bartender on her way to Sunnydale, and the other is Lavender Brown (from Harry Potter) who is traveling cross country after graduating Hogwarts.

Hope you enjoy

Red


End file.
